Federation, Earth is found by the Republic
by Hawkebat
Summary: During the 2001 New Year's celebration a Republic Dreadnought lands for repairs in the remote area of the Upper Peninsula of Michigan. It is how a Tai Chi martial artist becomes a Jedi and show the Jedi the Star Wars movies and expanded universe. This his journey through the Republic. He even gets to meet Yoda.
1. Chapter 1

In 2001 people were getting ready for the new millennium. Many doomsday cults sprang up calling for people to repent the end is near. The Y2K glitch that older computers had was in the news daily. What happened on December 31 at midnight was what no one had predicted or imagined at least not anyone sane.

In the woods by a quiet town in the upper peninsula of Michigan a spacecraft landed. This was not some flying saucer or some other craft. It was large. It measured over 600 meters long, 150 meters wide and 100 meters tall. Twice the size of an aircraft carrier.

The locals were quick to grab there rifles and head out to the ship in their pick up trucks to confront the aliens that would pop out and want to eat their dogs and cats and children. It made the channel 6 news with in thirty minutes of landing. The local National Guard unit called in all their troops and were on the scene in one hour.

When they got there, the captain spread his troops out to create a battle line. Being an engineer unit they cleared away snow, set up tents, while back hoes dug trenches, and troops manned guns or shovels. By morning they were doing more crowd control than watching the ship. Still no aliens came out.

Helicopters flew around while more guardsmen showed up from 107th Engineering Battalion. Airman from K. I. Sawyer Air Force Base started showing up around seven in the morning. The 107th commander showed up just before the Air Force Colonel did. By eight it was half military operation and half carnival.

The ship could be easily seen. It was so hot when it landed that all the snow within 50 meters of the ship had melted. With the ground still frozen it the water flowed down in the shallow areas and froze again in crystal clear ponds. The K. I. Sawyer Air Force Base commander showed up at nine with some Pentagon big wigs in tow. Still no aliens came out.

A young Sergeant in the 107th lived not a mile from the site and was one of the first to see the craft. In fact he had watched it land. He was watching the ball drop on TV when his whole house shook from the shock waves of the ship landing. When he went out on the deck he saw the ship red hot coming down.

He was curious about what it was. He got dressed in his gear. Picked up his AR15 and headed down the road on his ATV. His neighbor joined him at the end of the road, and they both were the first to see this ship. Still glowing with heat surrounded by steam both turned around and headed back home home they were scared but not cowards. His neighbor called the news the SGT called his captain, and that is why this SGT was in the same tent as the Generals and other bigwigs telling them of how it landed and what it sounded like.

To him this was boring. He was tired, and disappointed that no one had come out of the craft, and most likely when they did. He would miss it. They finally stopped asking him and his neighbor questions and ignored him. Going outside he was amazed at the shear size of the ship. His neighbor came out passed him a cigarette and they both just stood staring at the thing.

"I never thought this could happen." Mark said.

"Ya, you got that right, ay." SGT Thomas Hawkins answered.

"Ya think they would chase all us locals out of here." Mark said.

"Ya the captain was trying to, but as some leave more come, and most of them are armed." Tom said. "So he just decided to team them up with one of us and put them on the lines."

"Well I am cold and tired, so I am going home, bye." Mark said.

"Wish I could. See ya later ay." Tom said. He watched his neighbor walk away, then he turned his eyes back on the ship. He finished his cigarette and flicked it on the ground, and walked to the mess tent to get some soap or coffee. By noon most of the locals went home do to the cold, and more troops were coming in the place was getting crowded. The ship was still moaning and creaking as it settled.

Sgt Hawkins was with his squad off to one side of the trenches that they had dug.

"Hey Sarge you saw that thing land right." Cpl Smith said.

"Yes I did. When I got here I thought it was summer it was so warm." Hawkins answered.

"What kind of aliens do you think are in that thing?" Pvt Johnson asked.

"Why don't you go look Johnson." Smith goaded.

"Maybe I will." Johnson fired back, standing up.

"I bet someone fifty bucks to go up to the ship and touch it." Spc Peters called out. He got a lot of 'you're crazy man's and 'forget it's. Sgt Hawkins stood up and climbed the side of the trench.

"Go get em Sarge." Pfc Anderson said.

"Ya Sarge show us the way." Smith said.

"Now why did you have to include us?" Peters asked.

"Pipe down all of you. We're not going anywhere until we are told to." Sgt Wilkes said. "Sgt Hawkins you really saw that ship land?"

"Yup, and if I had a dollar for how many times I had to explain it all. I would be rich." Sgt Hawkins answered.

"How close have you been?" Sgt Wilkes asked.

"Not too close, it was still pretty hot then, I would say 75 meters." Sgt Hawkins answered.

"Well Sarge you going to take the bet?" Spc Peters asked. He didn't respond he just walked to the end of the trench and entered the tree line. His whole squad followed, but stopped at the end of the trench.

"Hawkins, man don't be stupid. They'll court marshal you." Sgt Wilkes shouted.

"Never heard them say stay away." Hawkins yelled back. "I am going to knock on the first hatch I see." No one stopped him, but they watched him go. He was out of sight in seconds and the squad started up bets on what would happen. The Guardsmen and the Airmen had positions all around the ship but most of them were near the road.

Sgt Hawkins didn't care if they locked him up for this it would be better then staying out in this cold. Getting closer he could make out more detail. The ship had sunk into the ground even if it had landing gear it just was too heavy for the ground to support. Thirty feet away was a window.

As he walked up to the edge he thought who would put a window on a space craft. He looked around the edge into the window, and saw nothing. No six legged monster aliens no glowing blobs. Just a room with some tables and chairs that any human could sit down in.

He walked past the window on down the side. He found what looked like a hatch 50 steps from the window. It was about four feet off the ground. It had strange characters going all around the hatch. In the center was what looked like a handle. Now he would have gone back but a tree was knocked over at an angle just in the right spot to get to the door. He walked up the tree and looked in the port hole. He saw what you would expect to in an airlock. He tried the handle it turned, and the door receded into the bulkhead.

"Sgt Hawkins." Sgt Wilkes called out. He nearly fell off the tree when he heard him. He then turned and scowled at Wilkes.

"What you trying to scare the crap out of me." Hawkins asked.

"No, but the captain was looking for you. Some general wants to talk to you." Wilkes said. "You're not planning to go in are you?" now close enough to see the open hatch.

"I was, but not now." Hawkins said. He jumped down and passed Wilkes. "Okay which over polished general wants to speak with a lowly sergeant?"

"General Pittman is who." Wilkes said.

"Well I haven't talked to him yet." Hawkins said as they walked back. "I thought I told enough people that he could just read the report."

"I don't know." Wilkes said.

They both got back to the end of the trench and quickly walked to the road and down to the tent that held the command. Two SP airmen were at the door.

"Stop you're not allowed in there." one airman said.

"Sergeant, you maybe airmen you still need to use the proper form of address." Sgt Wilkes growled.

"Ease up Wilkes, these fly boys call each other by first names." Hawkins said. "I am Sgt Hawkins my captain is probably inside, and wants to talk to me."

"Sgt Hawkins we were told to let you in but Sgt Wilkes can not." the airman said.

"Sorry Wilkes you will have to wait until a spaceship lands on your house." Hawkins said with a grin defusing any comment Wilkes was about to say. Wilkes just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. Hawkins entered the tent it was warm and packed someone in a suit was talking to the assembled officers on what they had found out so far.

"We have flown around the craft and have not seen anyway inside, but there is a large opening on top of the craft that looks like a landing area for smaller ships. Now as you look at the slide we think we can land a helicopter here. Once landed the contact team can then find an entryway into the ship." he explained. Why do these idiots always have to think up the hardest way to get into some thing he thought.

"Why don't you just walk up to the side of the ship and knock on the door?" Hawkins interrupted him. This gained a few chuckles and every eye in the room was now looking at him. "Sgt Thomas Hawkins reporting as ordered." he said thinking quick as he saluted.

General Pittman stood and returned the salute. "As you were Sgt Hawkins, and why do you think it is that easy?"

"Sir, because I already found a hatch. You probably can't see them from the air." he answered.

"You have? The report I got did not mention you finding a hatch. Why is that." the general asked.

"I just found it."he said boldly not caring that he probably just disobeyed some order not to go near it.

"Did you not hear my order not to go near the ship sergeant?" Captain Williams asked.

"No sir, I did not. I must have been in a debriefing at the time."

"It's okay captain. I won't hold it against him." the general said. "So you found a way in. Did you see if the door would open?"

"Yes sir it did." Hawkins said. A few gasps were heard as they understood I said it opened and not something like it could.

"You opened the door?" a colonel asked.

"Yes sir I did open the outer hatch." Hawkins answered.

"I believe you are more cat then hawk." the general said. "Did you see anything else?"

"Through a window I saw a few table and chairs. It looked like a lounge. The air lock was empty." Hawkins answered.

"You didn't see any aliens?" one of the suits asked.

"No sir, in fact the chairs looked odd but normal." he answered.

"Bi pedal form interesting. This young man is bold and observant. I request he join the boarding team, general." A bearded man in an arctic jacket suggested.

"Do you really? The Delta Force Team will be on site in fifteen minutes you will not need another soldier." the general countered.

"I asked for scientists and engineers and language specialists not Delta Force. This is a first contact situation. I need people who can think and not shoot without thinking, like this man." the bearded man said.

"You are getting your men plus a security team. That is what Delta Force will be doing." a suit said.

"Enough, If Professor Jackson wants this sergeant then he will." General Pittman stated. "Sgt Hawkins you will go with the professor and be his personal guard."

"Yes sir." Hawkins answered.

An hour later after the DF got there and the other members of the professor's team. The team moved out with their equipment and they followed Sgt Hawkins to the hatch he found. One of the Deltas went into the hatch and reported it was clear. Five minutes later the team was in a well lit corridor about thirty feet long. Two of the team was guarding each direction of the larger corridor.

The scientists argued which direction to take while they unpacked various pieces of equipment. When the inner door closed we found it warm enough to remove our jackets. The scientists were locked two wanted to go aft while the other two wanted to go towards the bow.

"Sgt Hawkins which way would you have gone?" Prof. Jackson asked.

"Well, I don't know probably right." He said pointed down the hall.

"Okay then we go to the bow." the professor said.

"But engineering is most likely aft." The engineer said.

"You don't know that." the linguist said. Sgt Hawkins just turned and walked down the corridor.

"You can debate some other time." he said over his shoulder. The Deltas just shook their heads and followed. It wasn't long before they came to another corridor and after pausing to check the hall the team took the hall leading farther toward the center line of the ship.

First contact was a disappointment for the scientists and a bit of laughter for the Deltas. A little robot box was coming down the corridor and stopped ten feet away and turned around sped back the way it came. We went slower then the Deltas took the lead and Sgt Hawkins was in the middle with the professor.

The true first contact came at the next intersecting corridors. We ran straight into what was the security force of the ship as they were coming to us. In away it was comical. One Delta peeked around the corner as one helmeted figure peeked from the other side at the same time.

What wasn't so funny but more shocking was that at the same time the Delta said shit the alien did too. We all froze. Except for the Delta captain.

"US Army Delta Force, drop your weapons and come out around the corner. We mean you no harm." the captain yelled.

"Republic Dreadnought Perseverance security force Officer Harbin, drop your weapons and come out around the corner. You have illegally boarded our vessel, and you are under arrest." Harbin stated.

"The door was open, and you landed on our planet." the captain replied.

"Gentlemen please, I am Prof. Jackson and we come in peace. I am willing to come out in the middle and talk with one of you." Jackson said.

"Professor that is not wise. They could just shoot you." one Delta said.

"That is the risk I will have to take. I am a peaceful man and I do not think someone who talks of arrest would shoot me in cold blood." he said then as he got up and boldly walk in the center of the two corridors. A hooded being from the other side walked out at the same time.

Both sides were aiming their weapons on the being in the center waiting for one of them to make the wrong move. The hooded being was in a full length cloak so none of us could see if he had a weapon. When the professor got up to him and extended his arm to shake hands he froze in shock. The being dropped his hood and grasped the professor's hand.

He was human.

"I am Master Dawn, it is a pleasure to meet you, Professor." he greeted.

"You're human, I don't... how are you human?" the professor asked in his state of shock.

"Were you expecting something else. A Gom or a Fenvesa or a Mieru'karan? I am sorry to disappoint you professor this ship is entirely human." Dawn stated.

"How is it we both speak the same language? At least that should be different." Jackson asked.

"Good question, not sure that I could explain it any better than you can. I am just glad we can." Dawn said. "If you would ask your team to lower their weapons we will also."

"Captain Bowers would tell your men to lower their weapons." Jackson asked.

"Professor, I have a bad feeling about this." the captain said, but he signaled everyone to lower their weapons, and stood up.

"Officer Harbin, have your people stand down, and remove their visors." They did so and slowly both sides met in the middle an introductions went around.

"Now that we all know each other why did you land here?" Jackson asked. "Why didn't you land near a city?"

"We actually were trying to land north of here or is it south. We saw the landing strip on our scanners, but I felt something so I made the Captain land here." Master Dawn stated. "A city contains more people and might be considered a threat, since we could not raise anyone on our communication system."

"Well if you are referring to K. I. Sawyer then it would be north and what did you feel?" Sgt Hawkins asked. "and you don't use radio signals do you?"

"Thank you north and south can get switch when dealing with a lost colony that I assume this planet is, as far as what I felt that I am not ready to reveal." Dawn answered. "Radio, my that is outdated."

"Why do you think this is a lost colony? We have no historical records to back that up." the linguist asked.

"Well true I don't have anything that says you are a lost colony but I have come across records on others that after some exploration, found that they were." Dawn stated. "Plus you speak Galactic Standard, so I can't be too far off."

"American English is what we call it and English in its current form has only been around for the last 300 years." the linguist said.

"Professor I need to report our status I can't get any signals in here." the captain said.

"Very well, tell the general he can come on over if he wants I am sure he would like to be a part of our discussions." Professor Jackson said.

The Delta captain and two of his men went back to report, along with three of the ship's security that they had been talking to not to guard them but soldiers being soldiers, it was more out of courtesy.

"Well I suggest we move to a conference room. Where we can relax and continue our discussions, or would a tour be better first?" Dawn asked.

"Well I came here for the technology wonders you may have not to talk." the engineer stated.

"Then perhaps the tour first." Dawn said.

"Dr. Mitchel and Dr Linden would enjoy the tour. Dr. Polamo would you like to go on the tour or to the conference room?" Dr Jackson asked.

"I'm a linguist I can do the tour later." he said.

"Master Dawn sounds like we have split decision." Dr. Jackson said.

"I don't see a problem with them going on a tour." Dawn stated.

"Professor I don't think we should split up further." the one Delta said.

"Sergeant I see that we are in a situation that would make you cautious, but I have a good feeling that we are in good hands. A few civilians risked to gain friendship is a small price to pay." Dr Jackson stated. "and you should be more concerned if General Pittman does com over to the ship."

"If it makes you more comfortable I will assign only two security with each group. That way you will be equally paired and properly escorted." Officer Harbin suggested. Seeing the Professor's expression he shrugged his shoulder and sent to deltas with the techs and stood by the professor.

"Good. I look forward to sitting down these knees of mine didn't like the cold. Lead on Master Dawn." Dr Jackson said.

"This way gentle beings." Master Dawn gestured, and we followed. Minutes later we were lead into a large state room. The ship's Captain by the look of him was waiting in the room.

"Here we are Captain Karel, this Professor Jackson, Dr. Polamo and their escorts." Master Dawn introduced us.

"Greeting and welcome to the Perseverance. I am glad nothing serious happened at first contact." Captain Karel said.

"No it was a surprising encounter, and that you for your warm welcome." Dr Jackson.

"Professor I am sure you have many questions for us that may bore enlisted men. Can we have a peaceful discussion without armed guards. There is an adjoining room that the soldiers can talk amongst themselves." Captain Karel suggested.

"Captain, I would have to agree, but the sergeant here may not." Dr Jackson answered.

"The adjoining room is behind that door and cannot be locked, so they can close and relax a bit. My apprentice shall see to their needs. Mirna see to their needs." Master Dawn ordered.

"Yes Master, it will be my pleasure." Mirna answered. "Come this way."

"Officer Harbin you are dismissed to return to your duties or keep the professor's guards company." Captain Karel said.

"Aye Aye, sir." he said, saluted and walked out. This made the Delta raise his eyebrow as we followed Mirna in the other room. When the door shut behind us Mirna sighed.

"You guys are lucky when the Captain and my master get talking it get very boring. Take a seat and I will see if I can get some refreshments. Are you hungry?" Mirna asked.

"No, ma'am. I am fine some water would be appreciated. What about you Sgt Hawkins." the staff sergeant asked.

"Well, I don't think you have any coffee or Mountain Dew, so anything with Caffeine would be great I haven't slept since yesterday." Hawkins said.

"Okay one water and a stimcaf coming right up." Mirna said. She then pressed a button on the intercom. "One large water, an extra shot stimcaf, and a Pachi tea." to the stateroom annex.

"Order confirmed." an electronic voice answered.

"So what do you two soldiers want to do? We got a card table in here, listen to music, watch a holo program?" Mirna said looking at both of us. The staff sergeant had already pulled out a book and was reading so she was looking at Hawkins.

"What is a holo? Is that short for hologram?" he asked.

"Yes it is you want to watch something?" she asked.

"I would like to ask you a few questions. If that is you don't mind." Hawkins asked.

"Not at all. Sergeant Hawkins right?" Mirna asked.

"That's right Mirna, but you can call me, Tom." he said.

"Okay Tom. What do you wanna know?" she said.

"Well you called Master Dawn just Master. Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I'm his apprentice, it is the proper thing to say." she said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well you said like a servant would. It kinda struck me as odd." he explained.

"Well it is only from the respect I have for my master that it may sound that way." she explained.

"Well I have noticed a few things also. This is a Republic Dreadnought and you ordered me a stimcaf and your wearing a robe and so is your master. You have a single braid in your hair and you mentioned watching a holo program..." he stopped talking as a droid rolled in. "and a droid just rolled in. Are you a Jedi?" he asked. The staff sergeant looked up from his book and looked at the droid then her and back to the droid.

"Not yet I am just a Padawan." she answered the Staff's jaw dropped. "If this is a lost colony how do you know about Jedi do you have Jedi here?" she asked as she handed me my stimcaf, and the staff his water, then took her own drink.

"You will think it is weird, but I think I know a lot more. This is big. This is very big." he paused took a drink. "Wow this is good. Okay where do I start. Capital of the Republic, Coruscant." she nodded. "Corellia, Duro, Fondor, Kuat, Sullust, and Alderan to name a few places." she nodded again in surprise. "Hutts, Sullustans, Falleen, Gamorians, Bith, Wookies, and Mandelorians to name a few races."

"Yes I have been to those places and met some of those races. I don't understand how you know." she said once she regained her voice.

"We know, a lot see what you call holovids we call movies. A writer/producer named George Lucas wrote six movies so far three in the seventies and three more recently. Classic space operas that tell of the Jedi and their downfall, and how the acts of one Jedi caused it all and later with the help of his son, atoned for his mistakes." he explained. "In fact SSG Howell what book do you have?"

"Rogue Squadron." he answered.

"Oh my this is something I must tell my Master." she said getting up. Tom takes her arm stopping her.

"Wait, he doesn't need to know now. It could all be just coincidence. George Lucas could of just guessed really well." Tom explained.

"This can affect everything, and even explain the miscalculation in navigation that made us jump here." she said tugging to make me let go.

"Wait you had a bad jump?" Tom asked.

"Yes, We got pulled out of hyperspace by the large gas giant in this system, and it damaged our hyperdrive. We landed because we needed to make repairs, and we detected that this area contains the materials that we need to make those repairs. Please this is important. I must tell him." she explained and Tom let her go, and got up to follow. She walked up behind Master Dawn, and waited. Sensing his padawan's urgency he turned around.

"Padawan why do feel the need to interrupt us? I feel that there is something wrong. Does it pertain to Sgt Hawkins?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, no, yes it is important. Tom knows about the Republic and the Jedi." Mirna said.

"I told you not to tell them anything about us Jedi." Dawn said not looking pleased.

"She didn't Jedi Master, I figured it all out. We have stories that are based on fiction that describe the Jedi and the Republic. Nothing in those stories maybe true but the Jedi Order is. Places like Coruscant and Corellia are mentioned and races like the Wookies and the Hutts she has confirmed do exist. Tom explained.

"Well now that explains the feelings I have about you, Sgt Hawkins, and why I insisted we land here." Dawn explained. "I wonder what were you doing before we landed?"

"Me, well lets see before I heard the ship I was watching TV and before that I was practicing my Tai Chi, and meditating before that. Why?" Tom answered.

"A few more questions. Are you faster then most? Can you anticipate an opponent's moves?" Master Dawn asked.

"Yes I was the regional cross country champion four years running and I did very well in basketball and was also the best one on the track team. In collage I started learning Tai Chi and Kempo. One is a martial arts fighting style and Kempo is Japanese sword fighting. I was the best in my club in college and I teach Tai Chi to kids in the area." he explained then asked. "Why do you ask?"

"Can anticipate an opponent?" Dawn asked again.

"I think I can, I would get in a grove where I just knew what the other guy was going to do." Tom answered speaking slowly as the Jedi's questions sunk in. "Wait you don't think I am Force sensitive do you?"

"Yes I do." Dawn said as he got up. "and I believe you can prove it to yourself. Mirna go get the training blades." She turned and ran out of the room.

"Master Dawn, I do not think this is relevant to the topics we are discussing." Dr Jackson said.

"Oh but they are. In short if my feelings are correct this man will prove that you are a lost colony from Republic space, and that will very relevant to the status of this system." Master Dawn explained.

"If the status of your system is a lost colony you could gain certain concessions from the Senate. If you are not considered a lost colony you would only gain first contact status and that would mean very strict limitations on information, technology, and trade." Captain Karel explained.

"I see your point." he said as General Pittman entered right behind Mirna who was breathing heavy. "Ah General you are just in time. General Pittman this is Captain Karel and that over there by Sgt Hawkins is Master Dawn. They are about to give a demonstration." Dr Jackson said with interest.

"Sgt Hawkins you are full of surprises." the general said as he sat down.

"Sgt Hawkins we use these to practice." he took two blades out of the bag Mirna brought out. They looked very similar to Kempo practice swords. Hawkins took off his gear and shirt so that he would be unhindered by it, and started stretching.

Dawn handed him one and started a warm up of his own. Everyone was intently watching even the Deltas stopped before the annex room door. When Tom finished stretching he got a feel for the blade by swinging it in a short routine. The master waited for him to finish.

"I am as ready as I can be. What are the rules?" Tom asked.

"Simple you are to attack and you will either hit me or you won't." Master Dawn answered.

"Do or do not, I see you avoided saying try. Does Master Yoda exist?" Tom said.

"Yes he is one of the high council." Master dawn answered a bit surprised. Tom took up a stance that was standard for Kempo. Bowed the passed his blade to the other side then slowly advanced. The Jedi held his blade loose and in front of him weaving it back and forth waiting on Tom to attack.

Tom moved in a suddenly struck out in a flurry of strikes. The Jedi easily blocked each one, but did not attack back. Tom backed off and started to feint left and right up high and down low but the Jedi didn't take the bait. Tom backed up a bit going deeper in his concentration, and then he closed his eyes. He wanted the Jedi to attack and after a few seconds he did.

Again there was a mad flurry of strikes, counter strikes, parries, and feints. Both froze as a thud of hit connecting echoed through the room. Hawkins held his blade low between the Jedi's legs and the Jedi clearly hit him on the right shoulder.

"That is strike one for me." Dawn said.

"And strike one for me." Tom said tapping the Jedi in the groin.

"True you amaze me. Not many students can get past my guard, but you hit me in the leg were as I hit you in the shoulder with lightsabers you would be dead and I gravely wounded. That is not a good out come for either of us." Dawn said. "I see this Kempo has many aspects of Form Three."

"By the simple form that you were using I would have to guess Form One." Tom said. "I am an avid Star Wars buff. "Again?"

"If you are ready?" Dawn said with a smile. They both squared off again. Tom took up the same stance he had before and rushed in to attack feinting high and close to cause the Jedi to block, then he dropped suddenly and leg swiped the Jedi off his feet. Before the Jedi recovered Tom was under his guard his blade thudded into his chest. The on lookers gasped at the stunned Jedi's downfall.

"That's Two to one." Tom said as he backed up. The Jedi flipped back on his feet and assumed a guard position. Tom changed his stance to a modified left handed fencing stance with the sword held straight out shoulder high. The Jedi cocked his head at this and slowly advanced. Tom had surprised him once and he wasn't going to let it happen again.

"You are way better than I thought you would be at hiding your actions." Dawn complimented.

"I remembered a trick from a video game I play every now and again." Tom answered as the Jedi attacked. Due to Tom switching to a defensive fencing style it changed the fight. Now the Jedi was the aggressor and Tom the defender. The onlookers were cheering for both sides and the Gen Pittman was the loudest of the bunch only Mirna stood watching silently.

The Jedi constantly attacking probing Tom's defenses finally switched to Form Four and started flying about Tom taken off guard was like a madman trying to block the Jedi's attacks. Bit by bit the Jedi added one hit on top of the other. The onlookers grew silent as they tried to comprehend the lightning fast moves.

Tom back pedaled suddenly to get out of the Jedi's reach and gave a wicked grin as he did a final desperate lunge and it connected with a painful thud in the chest stopping the Jedi's advance cold. Everyone winced even Tom as he slowly stood straight and dropped the point of his sword.

"My what a deceptive mind you have and distracting. Now I see what you did." Master Dawn said. Tom saluted with the blade and then bowed.

"I didn't think it would work but when the math threw you off I figured thinking dirty would work even better." Tom said while breathing hard. "That was the best match I have ever lost. Seven to three I think."

"Nine to three and you know it." Master Dawn stated.

"That was amazing. Master Dawn and Sgt Hawkins very well fought. Sgt Hawkins you did the Army proud even though you lost." General Pittman said while clapping.

"Thank you sir." Tom said smiling he felt good and some questions he has been asking all his life were finally answered. He could at least tell his parents why they thought the house was haunted when he was growing up.

"Sgt Hawkins we shall talk later. I would like to spar with you after you have had some rest." Master Dawn said turning back to the table. He put the training blade on the bag and walked into the annex room to pats on the back from the Deltas. They had gained a lot of respect for the weekend warrior.

Hawkins picked up his cold stimcaf and downed it in one gulp, and started stretching to cool down when he finished he sat down and talked with the Deltas while Mirna listened to their stories. The Deltas were amazed at the droid which brought them drinks.

Later Tom moved to a different seat to try and take a nap. Mirna came and sat next to him.

"What's up?" he asked.

"That was very impressive not many can go toe to toe with Master Dawn." she complimented.

"I wouldn't say I was going toe to toe. I lost pretty badly to be honest." he told her.

"No, I could see Master Dawn's expression it was the same as when he choose to train me. He sees the potential that you have." Mirna said.

"Ya that's good and all, but I am almost 30 too old to become a Jedi." Hawkins said.

"You already use the Force even if you can't feel it. He sees that and..." Mirna tried to continue.

"Look Mirna you are what sixteen seventeen years old and a Padawan. Master Dawn may have had that look, but as long as you have that rule that Jedi must start young. I am not going to think about going down that path of thought." he said.

"I am nineteen and as soon as we get back I am going to go through my trials to be a Jedi Knight, but I will leave you be rest. We will talk later." Mirna said as got up an walked away.

"You a Jedi. What is she smoking?" SSG Howell asked after she was on the other side of the room. "But you sure held your own against Master Dawn."

"Well the Force moves in mysterious ways. I hope Master Dawn wasn't thinking along that path I am happy with how things are going." Tom said.

"Ya, but think there is an entire universe open to us now. We are no longer alone and it is just waiting for us." Howell said staring at the ceiling.

"Ya, and I like it here. Jedi may get to see the universe but they get themselves killed to easily for my tastes." Hawkins said closing his eyes. Howell just chuckled.

Hours went by and the armed camp was torn down as the general told people to go home, because the ship was going to move to K. I. Sawyer AFB. Hawkins was one of the last to leave the ship before it took off. He said goodbye to Master Dawn and Mirna. When he was back by his ATV he watched as the ship rose in the air and passed over head as it climbed in the air.

The story spread around the world like wild fire. Every reporter was wanting a story from everyone who lived on Beaver Lane. Mark's Dad chased them away by gun point. Every time he got home. Tom's parents were in Hawaii when it happened so he was glad they weren't here. He knew his dad would of just started shooting. Not that they lived here anymore. They had moved to town six years ago.

Tom just ignored the reporters that lined the road. The State Police were keeping them off the property since they complained about Mark's dad. Everyone that lived in Perkins was complaining about the reporters so the charges they tried to bring up on Mark's dad were quickly dropped by the local judge saying he had every right to defend his property from trespassers.

Tom had to disconnect the phone, and get a new cell phone number just to stop both from ringing 24/7. When someone from the 107th leaked that he had been inside, that is when they staked out his dojo and his work place. By Wednesday his boss told him to take the month off. He also had to call all his students and tell them to train with his partner Max. They didn't like it but the reporters were too disruptive.

Thursday he gets a call from his commander telling him to report to the Armory Friday morning. He walked through the gauntlet of reporters at the Armory and went straight to the office.

"You wanted to talk to me sir." Tom asked.

"Come on in Sgt Hawkins and sit down. I have some good news and depending on how you see it bad news." Captain Williams said. Sgt Hawkins saluted , came in and sat down.

"What's the good news?" Hawkins asked.

"General Pittman was very impressed by you, and asked for your service record. Thursday morning he calls me at home, don't know how he got the number, and tells me to meet his assistant down at the armory." he said.

"When I got here the assistant hands me a packet. In that packet is promotion orders but not to Staff Sergeant. If you accept the 107th BN CO is going to give you your commission to 2nd Lieutenant." he finished. Hawkins sat there a moment.

"Why, sir?" he asked.

"Well the general must of seen your transcripts in your file, and saw you had a four year degree and you took many ROTC classes, so he is a general and thinks you can be a good officer." Capt Williams said.

"And what is the bad news, sir?" he said seeing where this was going. The captain handed him some papers.

"That is your permanent activation orders to the regular Army. It also attaches you to the general's staff to act as his personal liaison with the Jedi order. I never in a million years expected that to show up on a official document." the captain said, looking both proud for him and baffled.

"What if I refuse sir?" Hawkins asked.

"Well the little I know about the general tells me that you will be either commissioned or arrested. Plus the Squad of MP's in the bay tells me I am right." the captain answered.

"Something told me not to reenlist, sir." he said.

"So Sgt you going to be a lieutenant or a prisoner?" the captain asked.

"Damned if I do Damned if I don't. Lieutenant sounds better then prisoner any day, sir." he answered. Why the hell did he walk up to that ship he thought. The ceremony was quick and everyone congratulated him afterward. The MP's left after the service, but a 1st Lieutenant stayed to tell him to report with all your gear on Monday at the air base.

He called his partner and his boss and told him he was activated, and wasn't coming back for awhile. What was this general thinking. He was no officer. He got all his gear and bags in the truck and shut down the house. He handed mom's dog over to the neighbors and told them they would be back in town Tuesday. He shook his head in disbelief as he drove the 45 minutes up to K. I. on Sunday.

He reported Monday morning to the general's temporary office at seven in the morning. He was escorted by 1st Lieutenant George all day while he inprocessed, got his uniforms changed over and a new ID with security passes. He didn't see the general until Tuesday.

"Sir Lieutenant Hawkins reporting as ordered, sir." Tom said as he saluted him.

"Sit down Tom, can I call you Tom?" the general said not really asking.

"Not a problem sir." Tom answered.

"Good, Things have really been hopping here for the last week even the President has come out here. Also every other country is hopping mad that they landed here, and not in their country." Pittman said. "But you won't have to worry about that. You know I am attaching you to Master Jedi Dawn and his Padawan Mirna."

"Yes sir." he said.

"Mainly because he keeps asking about you, so to keep him happy, I dragged you up here." the general explained. "I want you attached at the hip. To be a buffer with everyone we will have him meet. You up to the task?"

"I believe so, sir." Hawkins answered.

"Good, now get over to the ship and hook up with the Jedi. Dismissed." General Pittman said. Hawkins stood saluted and marched out of the office. Getting over to the ship was a pain in the ass. Between the SP's and the ship's forces it took over an hour to get to the air lock.

Lt Hawkins was escorted to a small office inside the ship that the Jedi Master used.

"Sgt Hawkins so good to see you again. I knew I would." Master Dawn said.

"I am a Lieutenant now, and I think I have you to thank for that." Hawkins said.

"Congratulations Lieutenant. It was General Pittman who asked me if I had any preferences on a liaison and I thought of you. I hope I didn't infringe too much." he explained.

"Well not really my parents were proud of me that I got commissioned." he said. "So, how long before this ship can get back underway?" he then asked.

"A month or two the captain informs me. I hoped sooner, the other countries are not liking the fact that we are here." he said.

"Well that is Earth for you, or should I say Sol system. Anyway if there is anything you need let me know and I am here to assist." he said.

"I am very interested in the stories you mentioned about us. Star Wars you said it was. I would like to read about it, and see the holo dramas that you have." Dawn requested.

"There are books and videos I can get you. Have you not asked anyone else?" Tom asked.

"Yes but I only got one book. It was interesting but I feel that there is a message in the stories." Dawn said.

"Can you read our written word or do you have to translate it?" he asked.

"It has to be translated. I have been learning but that is going a bit slow. T4P1 has learned your language and is very good as translator droids go." the Jedi answered.

"Well I said I was an avid fan, so I will go and get my collection I have all six movies and every book that has been published so far." Hawkins offered. "I could go get them and be back in a few hours."

"That would be very generous of you. I would like that." Dawn said.

"Okay, I will be back in three or four hours." Hawkins said as he got up to leave.

"You don't have to go right this minute do you?" Dawn asked. "I am not requiring you to get them right away."

"True but there are a lot of books and the droid will need to translate them. As busy as I expect things to get you may not get much of a chance to read them." Tom explained.

"Yes I see you have a point. Then that is what I request of you." Dawn said. Tom got up and left it was a lot easier to leave the ship, then it was to get on it. He was able to get back home. Pack up his books and load them into the truck. The reporters had thinned out since he left.

One particular reporter was a bit bolder and walked up as he put the last box in the truck.

"Mr. Hawkins, Amanda Price CNN. I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions or maybe even get an interview." she asked politely.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't have the time. Please contact the base liaison's office if you want to find out anything about our visitors." Hawkins said, knowing he wasn't at liberty to talk.

"Oh I thought you were a sergeant and not a lieutenant." she asked.

"Well I just got my commission." he stated.

"Congratulations, but are the reports true that you were inside?" she asked not giving up.

"Okay, for the pretty lady who won't give up. Yes I was inside and yes they are all human as the press releases have said. They are travelers who need repairs just like a person with a flat tire or a over heated engine." he said. "I really need to get back to the base. Let me get your card and maybe I can swing an interview with one of the crew."

She took out her card and handed it to him. "Here you go. I thought you were in the National Guard?"

"I was but things change and the general was impressed by me for some reason. I really need to be going." he said getting in the truck. "Good day Ms. Price."

"Very well Lt Hawkins I hope I get to interview you soon." she said. He just smiled as he put it in gear and drove off. He hoped she wouldn't make too much of a fuss, or report an exaggerated story.

He was back by lunch time, so he went to the cafeteria ate and went back to the office. The general was in the hall, and waved him over. "I have been trying to get a hold of you." he said. "What were you doing back at your house? I thought you were with the Jedi."

"I apologize that I did not inform you I was going back to my house. Master Dawn requested more information on the Star Wars stories that we have and I went and got my books." he explained.

"Well let me know were you going if you leave the base. I don't need to find out from CNN where one of my officer are." he said.

"Did she give a bad report?" Tom said.

"No it was fine, but next time you need to tape your boxes up. She made an interesting comment on why you needed so many books." the general said. "She is a smart one. I will have to keep an eye on her."

"Yes sir." Tom said. "About the books do I have permission to bring them to the Jedi, sir?"

"Yes since you have them. I was going to have my secretary order them from the BX anyway. Might as well use yours."

"Thank you, sir."

"That is all." the general said in a dismissive tone. Hawkins saluted and went out got his books and other stuff he brought and got a ride back over to the ship. The stuff he had raised a few eyebrows but since general's secretary called ahead, nothing was taken. He got to the Jedi's office and he wasn't there. He put the books on a side cabinet, and set up the small TV he brought before he realized he couldn't get power.

"Ah Lt Hawkins I am T4P1, Master Dawn said that you had returned and sent me to take you to him." the droid speaking as he came in it made Hawkins jump. "I'm sorry sir did I startle you?"

"Yes you did I am not used to robots walking around." he said. "I need to get power for this. Did you learn our way of measuring electricity?"

"I am sure one of the techs know by now I will send an inquiry over the net. Is there anything I should add to the request?" T4 asked.

"Yes 110 volts 60 hertz, they will figure it out." he said.

"Very well. If you will follow me." T4 requested. He followed the droid to the nearest lift and listened while the droid gave him a tour of the areas they went through. Fifteen minutes later they entered a large bay that had many of the ship's crew working out or running around. Others were sparing, and a few were looking on as Master Dawn and Mirna were dueling. Seeing us approach Master Dawn stopped the duel and came over.

"I see you have returned, Lt Hawkins. Were you able to bring the books?" he asked.

"Hello Tom it is nice to see you again." Mirna greeted.

"Hello, yes I was they are in your office and I brought a TV so if we get power you can watch the films." Tom answered.

"Excellent, T4 would you go to my office and start translating the books to my data pad." Dawn ordered.

"As you wish Master." T4 said as he was leaving.

"The techs informed me that they have one of your TV's as you call it set up in the conference room. We can go there later and watch them." he said. "Would you like to join us? I am looking forward to learning more about your fighting style."

"Well I don't have my work out gear with me but I can go over some basic katas, you might learn a trick or two." Hawkins said. He spent the rest of the afternoon going through many of the katas for Tai Chi and some of the Kempo katas. By six both jedi were following right along with him as he reviewed what they were taught.

"That is all for now. I am starving." Tom said.

"Then do you want to join us for diner. Many of your people have tried our food and found it palatable." Dawn suggested.

"Sure why not I have been wanting to try a Nerf burger, that is if you have them." he said.

"My I really do need to start reading those books, your knowledge of us is surprising." Dawn stated. An hour later they were in the conference room. Hawkins enjoyed everything he tried many of the food items were vary similar to earths.

"Okay I got it working now we won't be able to watch them all tonight but we can get at least started." Tom said as he hit play.

"Very well, there is also tomorrow." Dawn said. The room was actually packed with officers who also were interested in seeing the films. T4 was recording and probably transmitting the movie throughout the ship. By ten the second movie was over, and the crew started to leave. Many liked the movie by hearing the overall tone.

"Very interesting, Lt Hawkins. I look forward to watching the others in the morning. Say around ten local time, and you could join us for our morning exercises at eight if you like." Master Dawn requested, sounding insistent.

"Very well, Master Dawn, and what did you think about the films Mirna?" Tom asked.

"They were very entertaining, and accurate. It depicted Master Yoda very well though his voice is different." she said.

"Good I will be curious how much we guessed about your republic." Tom said. "Good night it has been a long day."

"Farewell Lt Hawkins until the morning." Master Dawn said. Hawkins walked out and they watched him go.

"Master could what the movie depicted really happen? Is it possible that there are still Sith out there?" Mirna asked.

"All things are possible my padawan, and the more I learn the more uncomfortable of a feeling I get through the Force." he answered.

The next morning after Hawkins reported his activities with the general he met the jedi for their morning exercises. He was enjoying himself and he got to spare with Mirna she was just as much of a challenge as the master was and a bit more unpredictable in her fighting style. At nine thirty the jedi master was called away to a meeting and he told Mirna to give Tom a tour of the ship. By lunch Dawn was still not finished so Hawkins got permission to take Mirna to the base cafeteria. Which he thought would be impossible but turned out that many of the ship's crew ate regularly on base.

"So, how do you like the food?" Tom said.

"It is good. I like the mashed potatoes, and the pudding is nice." she answered.

"I see you haven't touched much of your chicken. Do you not eat meat?" Tom asked.

"Yes we do but it is very greasy." she commented.

"Well peal of all the skin and you can just eat the meat. The grease is mostly in the breading or we can get something else but it will probably be greasy too." Tom suggested.

"That is okay I like the salad so I will get more." she said, getting up and going to the bar for more.

"Hey she is one of the visitors isn't she? Sir." an airman asked.

"Yes she is." Tom answered.

"Sir there is a rumor going around that there are jedi like people on board, is she one of them, cause she sure looks like one." the young airman asked.

"Why don't you ask her, and find out." Hawkins goaded him knowing that she was told not to say anything. The airman was bold and he walked up to her and asked. Her response was short and it disappointed the young man.

"That young man just asked me if I was jedi." she said after she sat back down.

"What did you tell him?" Tom asked.

"I told him the truth." she said. Taken by surprise Tom was happy that he swallowed the drink he just took before she said that.

"Then why did he look so disappointed?" he asked. She leaned closer to answer.

"You are not considered a jedi until you are knighted." she whispered.

"Ah a partial truth misleads better than a direct lie. You get that from Dawn?" Tom asked.

"I feel uncomfortable lying, but Ma...Dawn did tell me to not reveal anything just yet." she answered cutting out the master part. Tom just nodded and continued his meal. Afterward he showed her around base. They even got close to one of the B52s stationed there.

Later on back on the ship, they were in one of the lounges when Episode six came on the holovid. "Wait I didn't show that one. I only showed four and five last night." Tom told her.

"I know maybe T4 saw you operate the device and my master is watching the others." she figured.

"Well his curiosity must be getting the better of him, let's go." Tom said finishing his drink. When they got to the lounge the jedi master wasn't there, but there was two of the crew and an airman. Behind them was a different T4 model recording and broadcasting it through the ship.

"What do you think you are doing in here soldier?" Hawkins barked at them. They all sprung to attention, and the airman starts to explain.

"I.. I.. was just showing them how it worked, sir." he finally got out.

"Well you need to turn it off. It doesn't belong to you now does it?" Tom said in an angry tone.

"No sir, I'm sorry sir. I didn't think..." the airman stopped speaking.

"No I don't think you were thinking. You two what are your ranks?" Tom asked, directing his glare at them.

"Petty officer, sir." one said.

"Ensign, sir." the other said at the same time.

"Ensign you of all should know better. Now get back to your posts." Tom ordered. They hurried out the door. Tom held the airman back.

"I don't mind what you did, but there are other people on board who do not know there are jedi present. I will keep this between you and me, but you better stay silent. Is that clear Airman Jones." Tom whispered.

"Crystal sir. Thank you sir." he said as he hurried after the others.

"Did you have to be so harsh? Even the captain would not of yelled at them." she said disapprovingly.

"No, I didn't think I was if it was my old squad, I would have been swearing at them too." he answered.

"Sir may I leave? I have other duties that require my attention." the droid asked.

"Not so fast tin man. I want you to pass it along to the other droids that this earth equipment is off limits to all of you except the jedi master droid T4." Tom ordered.

"Very well sir. I will pass the order on. Is there anything else you require?" the droid asked.

"No that is all." Tom said as they watched the droid leave.

"Tin man? That is an unusual term for a droid." she stated.

"Well, I couldn't call him golden rod could I?" he asked. She remembered the line from the other night and laughed.

"No, I guess not." she answered smiling.

Later that evening Master Dawn was finally done with all the meetings he was in and they watched episodes six and one. The incident with playing one of the films earlier was played off as a test for those that questioned it.

During the rest of the week it became routine. Mornings practice with the jedi then a series of meeting with some bigwig or another. Hawkins found himself calling Master Dawn just master more and more often. He reported to the general at the end of the day. This went on into the weekend.

On Monday they got invited to the White House and to meet the joint chiefs and key members of Congress. Luckily Hawkins had gotten his dress blues and dress whites along with new dress greens.

Being a lieutenant in Washington felt like he was a new recruit all over again, since even colonels were treated as privates. He did gain some respect in that he was a Gulf War veteran and had just as many awards as some of the Lt colonels, and the fact he was on General Pittman's staff.

The news finally got wind of the fact there were jedi amongst the visitors. The White House held a press conference and filled the public in introducing Captain Karel and Master Dawn to the world. To calm the other countries down, Captain Karel and Master Dawn sat down privately with leaders of Russia, China, France, Germany, and England.

On Thursday both addressed the United Nations and that calmed a lot of countries fears that the US was hoarding any secrets. The captain invited the countries to send visitors to tour the ship. Of course the general was not happy about that but he did see the need for it.

Many countries were rattling their political sabers at the US, and this would calm most of them down. North Korea still threatened to attack troops in South Korea, and the Muslim world extremists called for the visitors deaths. Master Dawn invited the North Korean leaders to sit down with them, and asked the Saudis to calm their region after he met with them.

The general was impressed by Master Dawn he was not only a jedi, but a master statesman that gain acceptance around the world. He even got the US to drop its sanctions on Cuba, and he even advised the President not to go after Iraq after 9/11. How he found out about it, no one found out.

When you are running around the world time flies by. Six weeks had passed since first contact. The captain reported that the ship was almost repaired and should be ready to depart by next. Despite the busy schedule the jedi always found time to practice and always included Hawkins during their sessions. He was glad he did he advanced in his knowledge of the jedi's fighting styles, and challenged Master Dawn to a rematch.

After two hours of fighting, he still lost but only three to two.

"Very good indeed Lt Hawkins, you learn quickly. I would not mind fighting by your side, if that was at all possible." Dawn complimented him.

"Thank you Master that is more respect than I deserve." Hawkins said smiling.

"You show modesty and pride, but both are deserved. I do not say that lightly." the master stated. "Come I am hungry for some of those French fries. I have grown fond of them."

"Be careful Master not to grow too attached to them they tend to stick to your hips." Hawkins teased.

"Yes I know that, but some indulgence is tolerated now and again." he replied, as we walked to the dining room.

"I have been watching you, Lt Hawkins." the master said.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"Well if you were a jedi I would rate you as knight with your martial skills and you handled yourself well with all the politicians we have encountered. I would consider you an accomplished adept of the Force if you knew just a bit more." Master Dawn explained, just before entering the dining room.

"Wow, again you surprise me. It is an honor that you hold me in such regard, Master." he said.

"And the way you talk, if I did not know you, I would think you were one of us." Dawn said, as he got his food and fries. Hawkins wondered were he was going with this.

"I feel you are about to ask me something Master Dawn." he said as they sat down. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"I have been noticing other things and Mirna as well. Do you know that you just pulled the pepper shaker to your hand?" he asked. "You have been doing so for four weeks now." Hawkins was stunned. He stared at the shaker as if it was about to bite him. He knew what the master was implying that he was controlling the Force subconsciously.

He pushed the pepper away from him and drew his hand back. No he can't be serious. He was joking with him wasn't he. He looked at Dawn and then back at the pepper which had slide back into the grasp of his hand.

"You did that. I didn't do that." Tom said frightened and confused.

"I did not, you do it all on your own. I have been open in my teaching with Mirna, and since you were present, I have planted the seed of knowledge in your mind. Opening your perception to unlock your latent abilities in the Force." Master Dawn explained. "I hope I have not upset you."

"No, no you haven't. I just never really thought about it. I found what you both can do fascinating, but never thought I could learn myself. Why did you do this. I don't want to be a jedi." he said. "Sure I thought about it, but you got too many rules for me."

"Such as?" Dawn asked.

"Well your no relationship rules for starters." Hawkins answered.

"There is a sound reason for that." Dawn replied.

"And to be honest I don't agree with the Jedi Code." Hawkins stated.

"How so it serves the Jedi well." Dawn asked curious.

"There is no emotion, only peace. There is no ignorance, only knowledge. There is no chaos, only harmony. There is no death only the Force. Let me start with, there is no emotion, only peace. For starters it denies you all emotion good and bad. Human are emotional by nature. By denying emotions you deny friendship, compassion, trust, and brotherly love." he stated.

"We do not deny those emotions but we control them. Without control there in no peace." Dawn replied.

"No the wording is wrong, it denies all emotion, and that makes you weakened. It should say emotions, yet peace. This allows you emotions to temper them with wisdom." Hawkins explained.

"That sounds like the old code." Dawn stated. "Then the next line what is wrong to you?

"There is no ignorance, only knowledge. Plenty is wrong with that, by denying ignorance you say that you have nothing more to learn. Again changing it to ignorance, yet knowledge means that you know that you can never stop learning." Hawkins explained himself. "Chaos, yet harmony or order again works better then the way it is written. That is why the Sith code has so much power."

"You know the Sith code. You continue to amaze me." he said with surprise in his eyes. "Let me hear it."

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion, through passion I gain strength, through strength, I gain power, through power, I gain victory, through victory, my chains are broken. I am free." he rattled off faster than he said the jedi code. "Your current code puts so much limitations on a jedi that this is a strong lure to go to the dark side. Add that to the attachments to tradition and the republic and you can see why you have had so much conflict with the Sith."

"My my, again the student surprises the teacher."Dawn said. "but the path of the dark side leads to slavery or death."

"I know that, but the main reason I don't like the idea of becoming a jedi. The more I learned about it the more you realize that you are a servant of the light or a slave to the dark. That is what the movies warn you about and the books." Hawkins said then explained further. "The jedi are so far on the light side they have created a veiled bubble. Which from the Sith pierced without detection hiding in the deep shadows created by the light."

'I read another story from a fan who wrote about Darth Revan. He went from jedi to sith to jedi again then to gray. In his story Revan is transported to the time of the clone wars. He is very strong in the Force but he is not limited by midi-chlorians. He is a genius able to use up to 30% of his brain. That gives him way more control over the Force."

"He easily gains the leery trust of the Jedi despite his mask. He then unmasks Palpatine in a week unraveling his plan to destroy the jedi. He wasn't restricted by either code." Hawkins finally stopped his explanation. "I like controlling my own actions."

"Very interesting, I will have to study those stories as well. I originally thought that your world's knowledge was the product of one man, but I believe it is not. Also I tested your blood and you also do not have any midi-chlorians in your body." Dawn went on. "You must also realize that we are all guided by fate if not controlled by it. Even I, in service to the order make my own decisions."

"Have you ever falling in love?" Hawkins asked.

"Yes I have, twice even, but it faded over time into lasting friendships of mutual respect. I even have a child who is a good padawan to a friend of mine." Dawn said surprising Hawkins. "Marriage is restricted to knights of long standing or to masters. Usually between long time friends who understand the sacrifices jedi make."

"How often do jedi marry?" Hawkins asked.

"About 15% of the order is married of those only a third produce offspring." Dawn stated. "Family bonds are not completely broken. They are allowed to visit their families once a year if they wish or in some cases if they can be found."

"So you have many older students or is there still a cut off?" Hawkins asked not really sure why he was thinking along the lines of joining.

"Newborns are highly preferred, but children who show promise and have good balanced emotions are excepted. The chance of joining drops after the eight year. Certain life long habits are formed in the following years that makes it difficult for a student to change or overcome." Dawn explained. "But there are adult adepts of the Force who join with strong wills and good balance of judgment. It is rare and that is the category where you fall into."

"And that is why you have been putting ideas in my head." Hawkins stated now understanding for the most part.

"That and the feeling I get if I didn't give you that opportunity you would eventually discover how to use the Force and not in a good way." Dawn explained his true reason.

"I think I see that also. This country is headed for a war on terrorists world wide. I could easily become scarred in this war." Hawkins surmised.

"Very good possibility, seeing what your world is going through. I hope that my mediation will have lasting effect." Dawn stated.

"Oh I will believe that and the opening of the galaxy to this world will too." Hawkins said.

"So your answer to the question I haven't asked is?" Dawn asked indirectly. Hawkins smiled.

"I will think about it." he said getting up and putting his tray away. The jedi master let him go it is not everyday someone gets a bombshell of an opportunity dropped on them. Mirna gets up from a few tables over and walks up to her master.

"Did he agree or disagree Master?" Mirna asked, hopeful.

"He has a good idea of what I asked and could be a breath of fresh air to the Jedi Order. I do hope his thoughts lean in our direction." Master Dawn said. "Well we have some studying to do on the next dignitaries we are to meet, shall we?" They turned in their trays and went back to the ship.

Hawkins was in his room at the temporary quarters which he rarely saw in the daylight. He had been going nonstop for the last six weeks. He hadn't even been alone when he meditated. He knew he had less then two weeks before they left for home. His job on the general's staff would probably end in boredom and him asking for a transfer back to the guard.

He missed his quiet life but somehow the last six weeks had been so much more fulfilling. Could he really just leave it all behind, his family, his friends, and his students. What scared him was he knew he could. He changed clothes into PT gear and decided to meditate on the problem or not on it was better.

It took longer than normal to settle his mind and only feel the tips of his joined fingers but when he did, everything flared into focus. He opened his eyes to a glowing room. The moment flared quickly back to normal as he realized he was floating three feet off the bed. He dropped back down on the bed and almost rolled off on to the floor.

Shaking he righted himself and looked around. It was dark outside is the first thing he noticed and he looked at the clock it was six. He was sure he was only meditating for no longer than 45 minutes but the clock said six, he had been at it for four and a half hours. "Shit I'm late for the evening staff meeting." He got up and dressed in a hurry and rushed down to the office.

Pausing just for a moment before he entered the room to remove his jacket and gloves. He then quietly opened the door, and entered. A captain was briefing the colonel on the latest supply request from the ship.

"Lieutenant did you enjoy your nap?" the general asked interrupting the captain. Hawkins turned and came to attention.

"Sir, I fully apologize for being late I was meditating and lost all sense of time." he answered.

"Is that something the jedi have been teaching you?" the general asked.

"No sir it is part of my Martial arts regiment, and I needed some time to think somethings over. It will not happen again." Hawkins stated.

"Very well take your seat. Please continue captain." he said. Directing the meeting to continue. At the end of the meeting the general asked him to stay behind. Once the room was clear, he waved Hawkins to sit closer. When he did so the general began to speak.

"Normally I do not tolerate any reason for being late except accidents, but I was approached by Master Dawn to not expect you at this meeting. He would not tell why, but I do want to know now." General Pittman demanded.

"I am not exactly sure why he would ask that of you sir. The jedi can sense or see things that we cannot." Hawkins started to explain.

"Like fortunetelling?" he asked.

"Yes sir, It is possible for them." Hawkins answered.

"What caused you to go and meditate in the middle of the day? Don't you do that in the morning with the jedi?" the general asked.

"I do meditate during the padawan's training, but Master Dawn asked me a big personal question during lunch that I did not have the answer to, and I still don't, sir" Hawkins answered not wanting to reveal the question.

"So he asks you this question and you go meditate for what five hours and you still don't have an answer?"the general asked.

"Not fully sir." he said hoping the general would let it go but he knew his next question.

"I know I shouldn't ask what the personal question was, but when it affects your performance, I feel I have a right to know." the general looked sternly at him.

"Sir, he indirectly asked me to join the Jedi Order, and I am thinking to accept." Lt Hawkins came out with it. The general was not outwardly shocked. He leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers. He remained that way for a few minutes.

"That is a big decision to make no wonder the jedi said you would not show up. I would think very hard about making that type of decision, but this is yours to make. I cannot advise for or against." the general finally spoke. "So, Master Dawn really believes you can control this Force he keeps talking about."

"Yes sir I know I can." Hawkins answered.

"You do? Show me." he ordered.

"Not sure if it will work but watch the pen, sir." Tom answered. He stretched out his hand to the pen and it stood up on the paper and it started to spin slowly. The pen then rose in the air and flew into Hawkins's hand.

"Well I'll be damned. If I hadn't seen them do the same thing with some tennis balls I would believe you played a trick on me." the general said as he sat up straight. "So you are thinking of joining them?"

"Yes sir, at least to check if there is a chance." Hawkins answered.

"Well there has been talks of a cultural exchange but almost all of the ship's crew has turned down the offer, because they have been out for the last eight months, and I have hundreds of scientists and engineers jumping at the chance." the general explained. "But you get an offer that none of them can compete with. All you have to do is make the request and you will be added to the top of the list."

Hawkins was stunned. He didn't know what to say. He was hoping the general would say no, and help him come back down to earth, but he didn't. General Pittman got up and put his hand on Hawkins's shoulder as he left the room.

Hawkins jumped up and ran in to the hall. "I request to be added to the list, sir."

The general turned and smiled. "I added you to the list this afternoon." He then turned and walked into his office. Tom was floored he knew the old man knew before hand. Hawkins threw his jacket and gloves on a headed over to the ship. He went to the jedi's office but only found T4 there.

"T4 do you have the location of Master Dawn?" Tom asked the droid.

"One moment," the droid paused. "He is currently located in the forward officers' mess." Tom turned and walked down the hall forgetting to say thanks. The door attendant stopped him at the door and made him remove his jacket and gloves, before he would allow him to enter the mess. He took this time silently thanking the woman for the needed pause.

He gathered his bearing and walked briskly through the mess until he found the jedi master and his padawan eating.

"Ah Lt Hawkins I was expecting you a little later, go acquire yourself a meal, and rejoin us." he said in greeting both were smiling at him. Tom shook his head as he smiled back, and hung his jacket on the chair. He got some food and came back and sat down.

"Hello Tom glad you could join us." Mirna said.

"How did you know I would except?" Tom asked.

"The Force told me the day I met you." Dawn answered.

"You were that sure, even back then?" Tom asked.

"Not fully, but day by day the Force kept getting stronger in you joining us but also in you." Dawn said. "And how was your first experience with the Force?"

"It was unbelievable and it made me late for the evening staff meeting." Tom said.

"I told you he would go to the meeting, Master." Mirna said.

"That you did, and how did it go with the general?" Dawn asked.

"He chewed me out in front of everybody and later asked me why, and I told him." Tom said.

"I am glad that you excepted. I already arranged for your quarters and they are right next to ours. Bring only the basics. You can bring your uniforms if you like but it would be better if you only brought civilian clothes. I suggest you eat your food is getting cold." the jedi said. We all ate in silence. Tom keep thinking to himself what am I getting myself into?

One week later after taking care of personal business and saying farewell to his family he was standing in the very lounge he looked into eight weeks ago. On a whim he bought a bunch of silver coins figuring he needed some form of money. He brought his whole video collection for the crew to enjoy. He only packed enough clothes to fit in his rucksack.

He felt the ship take off, but after that the ground quickly disappeared below. When they made it into orbit he was stunned at the beauty of his home planet that he already missed. Mirna came up beside him as they watched the planet glide out of view.

"So, how do you feel?" she asked.

"I feel good a bit nervous. I have never been in space before." he answered.

"Good I am happy you came with. I would have been very sad if you didn't decide to come." she stated.

"Oh, I think I would of asked to come even if you did offer. How could anyone pass this up?" he replied not really expecting her to answer. They stood silently there until the ship jumped into hyperspace and the view port shield dropped down.

The days passed by quickly Master Dawn had accelerated his training and he very little time to relax. When he did have time he joined the other fourteen members of the exchange team. Mirna was busy studying for her trials. That left plenty of time for Master Dawn to torture him with some new exercise or another.

The ship only stopped once a week to check their position before jumping again. It was a month before they got to the Hydian Way hyperspace route, a day later they switched over the Corellian Trade Spine. We made several stops along the way for supplies and fuel, but there was no time allowed for exploration.

Hawkins did read about each of the systems they passed along the way. Promising himself that he would come back and visit them all. After six weeks and two more to go Master Dawn dropped a bunch of items on Hawkins's desk.

"What is this Master Dawn?" he asked.

"Well you have shown that you can handle a lightsaber just as well as a practice blade, I thought it was time you learned how to build one." Dawn stated.

"Okay I don't have any directions or tools." he said, picking up this piece or that one.

"The directions I sent to your datapad and the tools are in your desk. I am sure you will figure it out from there, and the Force will guide the rest." Dawn said. Turning to walk out.

"Yes sir." he said and got to work. He had studied engineering in college so he figured this would not be too hard. Six hours later he finally had it all put together as far as he could without having a crystal to put in it. The rest of the process required the gem.

He was hungry so he went to the officers' mess. He did not see Master Dawn there, but he didn't expect to find him there. After he finished he got an idea and went down to engineering and asked one of his teammates if they found out if a gem could be made on the ship. They then directed him to one of the techs in electronics.

"Hi, I am looking for Samtil?" he asked.

"You found her. What can this gal do for the handsome Solarian?" she said looking him up and down.

"Well I was wondering if you could make a gem or crystal for me?" he asked.

"Well that depends, that machine over there can make a bunch of them, but I need info if you want a special one, and that will cost ya." she said, eying him again. He ignored the attraction she showed for him.

"Well it looks like this and these here are the cutting angles and it has to be flawless." he said.

"Well, that is going to take awhile and it is a special one." she said and gave him a wicked grin, before looking again.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked grinning back knowing what she might ask.

"Wait it has different cuts for different colors what color do you want?" she asked he was not expecting that question.

"Purple my birthstone is an amethyst." he blurted out.

"Purple got it." she replied, as she started typing in her computer.

"What do you want in trade? You said it would cost me." he asked.

"Um, nothing I just realized you probably don't have anything I would want seeing as you are with the Jedi." she answered.

"Just because I am with the Jedi doesn't mean I don't have anything to trade." he stated.

"I was going to ask you on a date, but I know you jedi don't do that kind of stuff, so it's okay really." she explained.

"You think I am a jedi just because I am training with Master Dawn?" he asked. "and that makes me what? Off limits."

"Well are you not a jedi? You are asking me for a lightsaber crystal?" she said.

"I am, if anything a Force adept, but right now I am a fifth degree master in Tai Chi, a Kempo swordsman, and an officer of the US Army from Earth." he said getting defensive of her change in attitude.

"Look honey you are sexy and all but I normally eat men for lunch, but I had a bad experience with a jedi once and it would make me uncomfortable." she explained.

"Okay fair enough." he said. "Was he a five second wonder?" he asked getting bold.

"What?!" she blurted out, before she smiled. "Now that I never expected. A dirty minded jedi."

"Well, than make this a lesson for you to never judge a book by it's cover." he said in a most formal way, and he then smiled.

"Aye aye sir." she said before she laughed. "but I will still do this on the house. Come back in three hours and if I am lucky I will have it for you. Bye."

"Very well Samtil, Lt Thomas Hawkins is my name but you can call me Tom. See you later." he said.

"Later Tom." she said. He went back to his quarters and started studying the next steps. Three hours later he went back and she had the gem ready. When he took it in his his hand, it felt right. He thanked her and bid her a good night. Back at his room he made adjustments for the gem to fit and spent the rest of the night meditating with the crystal in his hands as the directions told him to do. After twelve hours he popped out of the trance he fell into and knew it was ready the gem had a slight glow to it now.

Going over the directions on the final step he used the Force to complete the blade. He wanted to activate the blade right there, but caution won out. He found Master Dawn in his office.

"Master Dawn may I come in?" he asked.

"Please come in. Do you have some questions about the construction?" he asked.

"Actually I am finished." he stated holding up the blade.

"That can't be. I didn't have a crystal for you. How did you get a crystal?" Master Dawn said as he came over and took the blade. "It feels right and looks very well constructed."

"I got so far and went to engineering to see if they could make a crystal. Ensign Samtil said she could do it and she did. I finished the blade fifteen minutes ago." he explained. "Do I pass?" The jedi looked it over again.

"You forgot the switch." he said.

"It is internal. I felt more comfortable that way." he said this and the jedi nodded and activated the blade.

"Very well done. You have many surprises. Go get some food and rest bit. We will continue training in the morning." Dawn said handing the lightsaber back to him. He clipped it on his belt.

"See you in the morning, Master." Tom said, as he left his office. His stomach growled as he entered the mess. After getting his food he saw Mirna and headed over to her.

"Pretty Lady would you care to have company?"he asked with a smile. She smiled back, as he sat.

"I thought I wouldn't see you for a week. You taking a break from lightsaber construction?" she asked.

"Actually I am finished." he said.

"No way, it took me two weeks before I finished mine. How did you do it so fast?" she asked signaling that she wanted to see.

"Well I am an engineer, so the directions were easy enough and it just fell together. A tech in electronics made the gem for me, so twelve hours later I was finished." he explained after he handed her the blade.

"I bet you surprised Master Dawn again." she stated.

"Yes I did." He said as he smiled, and he started to eat. She handed the blade back and continued to eat also. Over the last two weeks of the journey, they both continued to train, practice and study.

On arriving at Coruscant, they had to wait two days before they could dock at one of the military stations in orbit around the planet. You would think that they could skip to the front of the line, but even priority privilege had its own lines. Only small ships could go straight to the planet.

Master Dawn had reported on his mission to the edge of the galaxy, and of the discovery of the Sol system to the jedi high council. Of the fifteen member team, five of them came as diplomats, one of them was an admiral of the US Navy, and the other eight were scientists, doctors and engineers. Officially Lt Hawkins was the representative to the Jedi Order.

On docking with the station the team was lead to a meeting with a couple members of the Senate. Hawkins found it funny on how the team reacted to the non human senators. He was a little nervous himself but Master Dawn had him study many of the different races so at least he knew what to expect. After two hours the team was taken down to the governmental sector near the senate building.

This where the team separated, the diplomats went with the senators the science team went with their way, and Hawkins and the two jedi headed for the temple. Tom tried his best not to gawk at everything, but he failed between the sheer size and strangeness of it all it was too much. He was on another planet, and not just any planet, this was Coruscant.

Taking public transportation was something he thought he would do later, but the jedi master was in no hurry to get back to the temple, and he felt that Tom should get the culture shock out of the way. Sure he was shocked from all the different species, but he was reeling from all the different smells that attacked his senses. It took all of his control not to vomit in the crowded transport.

Master Dawn just held back his humor at the situation. At least Mirna helped him retain control. Hawkins was glad when they final arrived at the temple station. He rushed out of the transport to get some needed fresh air. Master Dawn and Mirna waited until Hawkins had regained most of his composure.

Walking up to the jedi temple took another five minutes. Like the rest of the planet sized city it was huge. Hawkins's rucksack was larger then either of the jedi's bags. He had the Katana and matching short sword, he got in Japan, strapped to his right hip and his sidearm in the thigh holster on his left. He did not feel comfortable openly carrying the lightsaber so it was in a cargo pocket of his pants.

The guards at the entrance tried to stop Tom from entering until Master Dawn reminded them of who he was and that Hawkins was his guest. Hawkins thought they would go straight to the council but again he was wrong. Which was good cause Master Dawn went straight to his quarters at the temple so they could all drop their bags.

His quarters were lightly decorated, and a bit chilly. Hawkins pulled out his western trench coat and put it on. This completed his outfit. Black full length duster, black loose military style cargo pants, jungle boots and a white jean shirt. Mirna thought he looked a bit silly until he pulled off his watch cap and replaced it with his western flat brimmed fedora, it wasn't a cowboy hat but close.

After they changed into clean robes. They gave him a tour on the way to one of the dining halls of the temple. The most amazing thing was passing through the hall of fountains. Stunningly beautiful, peaceful and sad at the same time. They in relative peace, a few other jedi came up to welcome the two jedi back from their mission.

When they finished Master Dawn led them through the training rooms on the way to the council spire. Going up the lift Tom was reminded of the scene where Anakin met the jedi council and he chuckled and smiled. How ironic he was in the same situation, but he wasn't a nine year old boy, he was a soldier and a highly skilled martial artist.

Being a Force user was just icing on the cake of his life, and the possibility of becoming a jedi would add a few more decorations. He knew that was the main reason he decided to accept Master Dawn's invitation. He didn't know it back then but he did now. He would accept any decision they made with humility.

"Wait here while I go talk to the council. When they are ready they will call you in each one at a time." Master Dawn said.

"Yes Master." They said in unison. They watched him go into the chamber as he was called in. Shortly there after Mirna was called into the chamber. After an hour Tom was finally called in to the chamber. He was disappointed that Master Yoda was not there. He didn't recognize any of the council and why should he. He went up to stand next to Master Dawn.

"Members of the Jedi Council may I introduce Lt Thomas Hawkins from Earth. He is not only their representative but a skilled martial artist and a Force adept." Master Dawn said.

"On behalf of the Jedi Council I welcome you to the Republic." the one master said.

"Thank you it is a pleasure to be among the esteemed members of the Jedi Council. On behalf of my people, I bring greetings and hope that our meeting shall grow into a mutual friendship between my people and the Republic." Hawkins stated as he bowed to them.

"Master Dawn has made an unusual request of the council. It is very rare that we accept an adult Force adept to the ranks of the jedi. Another disturbing fact that he brought to our attention is that your people have no midi-chlorians, yet here you are radiating a strong presence in the Force." the master stated. "We shall debate this decision, but allow you to continue your studies of the jedi and our ways. We will have a decision after the next padawan trials for knighthood."

"Do be available at any time. We will be observing you and may test your knowledge of the Force. I personally may visit you, for I am a weapons master myself and it would please me to learn your style of fighting." the female Twilek master stated.

"I will be happy to instruct you." Hawkins said.

"You can go, it was a pleasure to meet you." another council master said dismissing him. He bowed again but this time with a hand clasped over his other fist.

"It was an honor to meet you all." Tom said and he turned and walked out. Glad that it was short and he was not in the least disappointed in the outcome.

"Padawan Mirna your trials for knighthood will start in one week. We look forward to welcoming you into the rank of the jedi knights." the Twilek master pleasantly said. "You may also step outside."

"Yes Master." she said bowed and followed Hawkins out.

"Master Dawn we request that you refrain from further influencing Hawkins's studies. Let him meet with other masters and learn from them if he will. He is allowed access to the library limited to beginner levels." the older master said.

"His strong connection to the Force will be noticed. Once we reveal that he has no midi-chlorians to account for this, the other masters will react and we will be watching their reactions." a Selkath master stated, through his translator.

"Questions he will raise, wary of his beliefs must we be." Master Yoda said as he returned to his seat.

"So, what did you think of meeting the council?" Mirna said as she came out.

"It was a good experience. I was kind of disappointed that Master Yoda was not present." Tom answered.

"Oh he was there just hiding behind a wall. I think he felt your excitement and trepidation at meeting him. In his own way he will meet with you, so don't feel bad he was hiding." she said.

"I am a bit relieved that he was not there. I think I would of froze up." he said leaving at that. They waited for Master Dawn to come out. When the master came out they finished the tour of the temple. Later Tom was assigned a room in the quarters to solo jedi knights that came and went from the temple on their various missions.

He unpacked his ruck and put his clothes in the solitary dresser. Pulling out the stand for his swords and the group photo of his family placing them on top. After removing his swords he dropped down on the bed and he quickly went to sleep.

Over the rest of the week he let his curiosity guide his actions and his studies. The Twilek master did as she promised and he showed his fighting styles and lightly sparred. The knowledge that he had no midi-chlorians spread like wild fire through the temple. By the end of the week he had met more knights and master than he thought possible.

Mirna had passed all her written and oral exams. Hawkins watched the martial trials with interest. They were set up similar to a martial arts tournament. When Mirna came out he moved closer to watch her matches. She did very well in the unarmed portion and with various other weapons, but when she got to the lightsaber portion he saw that she was only holding her own.

When the tester saw this he broke the match and called out another master to spare with her. This Wookie was larger than he expected and he saw the reaction Mirna made. She looked afraid of him, and it showed as they began to fight. This was not like her. She had shown him that she was a tenacious fighter and a quick study.

He got up and went to the edge of the mat. She was making mistakes that only beginners made. "Stop!" he suddenly yelled. The two broke contact when he did so. The Wookie angrily growled in his language at him for interrupting. The tester walked up to him.

"What is the reason for your interruption, Adept Hawkins? You do know that it is not allowed. Do you want this padawan to wait until the next trials do to your interruption?" the master questioned him.

"She would have to wait until the next trials if I didn't stop this match." he squarely faced the master.

"Oh, and why is that? Is there something that you see that we do not?" he asked.

"I saw her slip from form four to form one. It is almost like she has forgotten how to wield a blade. In the four months that I have known her, she has been a tenacious fighter. Easily my match and nearly exceeding Master Dawn in skill." Tom said.

"That may correct but will is also a skill that we test here." the master stated. "Since you are a guest here I will allow for your interruption. Any further interference will disqualify this padawan from knighthood. Do I make myself clear Adept Hawkins."

"Crystal." Hawkins replied. "But before I can allow this match to continue I challenge the Falleen behind Mirna to a duel."

"Tom what are you doing? I will get disqualified." Mirna objected.

"Yes I did warn him. Padawan Mirna you are dis..." the master tried to finish.

"No! Continue her trial she must. Fight the Falleen Adept Hawkins will." Master Yoda said as he approached. Tom took off his duster and let it fall behind him as he stepped up on the mat.

"Very well Master Yoda. Jedi Knight do you accept Adept Hawkins's challenge." the master called out.

"It will be my pleasure, master." the Falleen replied. "but the adept has no weapon."

"I do have a weapon if that is all that concerns you." Tom said as he reached the center of the mat. His lightsaber flew into his hand out of his cargo pocket.

"Very well. Master may we begin?" he asked. Igniting his yellow blade. The master moved to the side and signaled the match to begin. The Falleen wasted no time in attacking, Hawkins didn't activate his blade he merely sidestepped out of the way. The Falleen tried a few more times to get close to him, but he continued to avoid contact.

Seeing the frustration building in the Falleen he just smiled. At this the Falleen got angry and attacked with a flurry of moves that did bring out Hawkins's blade. The two blades snapped and hissed with each strike and parry. It was clear Hawkins controlled the fight.

After thirty minutes they finally separated. The Falleen was breathing hard and was obviously tired. Hawkins on the other was not. He had been using his knowledge of Tai Chi against the Falleen. Tired of him avoiding contact the Falleen threw his blade at Hawkins and sent a wave of Force at him.

This shocked the crowd they knew this was a violation and an attack to injure or kill. Hawkins was however ready for both. He dropped his blade to shield himself from the Force push. It made him slide back twenty feet at the same time he caught the Falleen's blade.

In his anger the Falleen made his final mistake. As Hawkins dropped the other blade and approached the Knight. The Falleen's arms started to glow and lightning shot out at Hawkins. Hawkins's Force aura flared up to defend against the attack but it never came.

Master Yoda had leapt in between the two and absorbed the blow. Instantly the Falleen was knocked to the ground and pinned by the other masters present. The hall was instantly silent except for the raving mad Falleen as he screamed. The Wookie master walked up to the Falleen and knocked him out with a blow to the back of his head.

"Sad it is to see fall a jedi. Tragic that an outsider sees what we did not." Yoda said, before walking off.

"Adept Hawkins how did you know?" the trial master asked, as the Falleen was hauled off.

"I felt interference during Mirna's Matches, subtle but there, and growing. I did not see where it was coming from until I looked at the Falleen and he was the only one smiling as you were about to disqualify her." Hawkins explained.

"Why did you not say so from the beginning?" the Wookie's translator said as he asked.

"I didn't think my warning would be taken seriously, so I challenged the Falleen. I thought if he didn't accept then my assumption was false or that he would be smart and back off to let Mirna recover." Hawkins explained.

"He accepted and I have fought people like him before. Aggressive, over powering fighting style, the perfect opponent for a Tai Chi master to fight. I let him burn himself out and he revealed his frustration and anger." Hawkins finished.

"You could have been injured or killed. He is a very skilled knight. I have sparred with him many times." Master Dawn said as he joined the conversation. "Padawan Mirna do you know why he would interfere with your trials?"

Looking ashamed and with a bowed head she answered. "I refused his advances after he declared he wanted me, desired me, and said he loved me. When I refused him this, he got mad. I thought he would understand, but he didn't."

"Very well, are you okay to finish your trials or would you rather wait until next month?" the trial master asked. At this Mirna changed from night to day as her head shot up and her confidence returned.

"I am ready now." Mirna declared.

"Then let us continue. Please everyone return to your matches." the master called out. Hawkins and Master Dawn left the mat. As Hawkins picked up his jacket and sat down, Master Dawn handed him his lightsaber.

"Thank you, Master." he said, putting the blade in his pocket.

"Will you ever stop surprising me?" Dawn said smiling.

"Some day." Tom answered watching Mirna's match. Dawn just shook his head and watched also. Mirna showed her tenacious style and passed her final test. She was knighted with ten others in a simple ceremony during the evening meal. Mirna was the only one not paired with another knight, so she would have to wait until the next trials anyway before going on her first mission.

Hawkins went through his own trials during the next week. The council decided that he was allowed to stay but they wanted to test him to see how much he knew and what direction his training should go. After that week the jedi council wanted him to enter the next trials for Knighthood. This surprised him even more.

Mirna saw this as an opportunity to repay and she helped him study for the written exams. So between the times he helped her on the trip here and her helping him. He was able to do fairly well on the tests. He excelled at the science math and engineering portions, he did poorly on the history of the Republic and the order, he did average on the what would you do scenarios.

His martial trials went quickly his unique fighting gained him victory and many compliments. He was one of three who passed, and were knighted. However he did not fall in the Guardian or Councilor role nor did fit into the Sentinel or Watchman role. His choice of a purple blade made him unique.

If Mace Windu was real then he might of asked him, but he wasn't. He did fit closest to a Weapons Master. While fighting his ability in the Force was very strong. While not fighting he had trouble. Telekinesis was limited to small items, or lightning fast running was out or great leaps, but get him in a fight and he could move boulders, run fast, and leap 70 to 80 feet.

Telepathic skills like mind tricks, illusions, or communicating he was having difficulty learning. On the positive side even the best could not make him see an illusion in or out of combat or read his thoughts even when he was completely willing, unless in combat. Healing skills were average. He once cut his leg and the healer was stunned that she was able to heal the cut in mere seconds.

Force detection he was good at not many could sneak up on him. Force stealth when he asked about that, they said it was possible a long time ago, but only by certain races like Cathor. He proved to them it was still possible after getting Master Dawn to check out the only holocron on the subject. After studying the holocron with Master Dawn he disappeared right in front of him.

It was fun, he went all over the temple, but when he tried to come out of stealth he couldn't. He talked to Master Dawn and they tried a few things only combat brought him out. Many masters tried to replicate the skill even a Cathor tried. She was able to go into stealth but came right back out after ten seconds. Hawkins decided it was not a skill worth using, unless it was the only option, too many problems.

He was a jedi knight but he was incomplete. He felt that it was more of an honorary title, then a fact, so he requested to retain the Adept title. It felt right to him. Despite Hawkins's partial refusal of Knighthood, Mirna asked him to be her partner, he agreed, and it was approved by the council.

It wasn't too hard of a decision since the other two were Twileks. Not that mixed pairings were frowned upon, they were actually quite common, since different beings had different strengths and weaknesses.

Their first mission was actually a joke really. They were assigned to escort the Earth team around. Pretty much the same thing as he did with Master Dawn and Captain Karel back on Earth. One month turned into two which turned into three. Hawkins didn't mind at all. They traveled all over the Republic space, from Kuat to the Corporate Sector, from Fondor to Sluis Van, and even to Nal Hutta.

The only trouble they had was in Nal Hutta with a bounty hunter who thought Mirna was the one on his contract. When both of them pulled out lightsabers he turned and ran so fast that he broke his own snout.

The Earth delegation was finished they had enough contacts and the scientists had learned much. It was time for them to go home. A wild space exploration corporation was tasked with further exploration of the route that the Perseverance took, and the Earth team departed with them.

Hawkins and Mirna returned to the jedi temple after seeing off the team. They asked him to come with but he just handed them a package for his family and friends, and a letter to General Pittman. He was happy and had made many friends. He felt more at home here than he realized.

After a month of training and study they got their first real mission. A planetary system called Tignel, in the outer rim near the corporate sector, was requesting help in rooting out a band of unknown pirates that were stealing ships, cargoes, and there was evidence that the crews of those ships were not killed but taken.

The system is primarily an agricultural producer. A temperate world that has virtually no axial tilt. The circumference is 60,000km, ten central continents, and two polar continents both covered in glaciers. The continents are separated by narrow oceans. The average temperatures range from 15 to 30 degrees centigrade. Despite its size, the planet's gravity is normal.

Year round food production and ten times the area of fertile land, compared to Earth, makes this planet a major food producer. It also has over one hundred space habitats spread throughout the system. These habitats manufacture all the systems tech from low to high. Producing everything from tractors to interplanetary spacecraft.

Many different beings call this system home. The government is a regional based democracy, with few laws and a very swift justice system. The central government's role is for system defense and diplomatic duties only. It does not rule the people the people rule it. This type of government has fostered a fiercely independent people, who take care of themselves.

The requirement that 95% of the population must agree to enact a law, has protected its system from abuse and corruption. It has also hindered the system from adapting to changes that require a rapid response. This is one reason pirates can operate so near to the system during periods of contract renewal, but in this case the pirates are better armed than the standard defensive screen can cover.

Their mission was to find out where the pirates originate from, so the defense force can take them out. The pirates were very random in their attacks and have hit convoys all over the outer edge of the system, from lanes leading to the major hyperspace routes to rarely used routes in or out of the system.

At first it was tolerable but over the last six months it is starting to affect their trade by up to five percent. They were so good at hiding their tracks and hitting their targets that the Tignellians asked the Republic for help.

"There is the ship that we will take to Tignel." Mirna said pointing to a old Loronar medium transport. "17,000 metric tons of cargo space, an average hyperdrive, and it is..."

"A piece of junk just waiting to fall apart." a middle aged woman said as she walked up.

"I was about to say perfect for our mission." Mirna said with a stern look.

"Well that is the best compliment I have gotten in a long while. Dara Teal, captain of the Tycona Tay." she stated.

"Nice to meet you I am Adept Thomas Hawkins and this is Jedi Knight Mirna Roan." Tom introduced.

"I was expecting two knights." Dara said looking the two up and down.

"Jedi Hawkins is a knight but prefers adept is more fitting." Mirna corrected.

"Well, come on board and meet my crew. You will have to share the same quarters, cause the other spare units are crammed full of supplies." Dara said as the two jedi looked at each other. "This ship is actually pretty solid, it may look like it is about to fall apart but that is because we are never idol. We have a steady shipping schedule that keeps us busy 340 days a year." she continued to talk as we boarded the ship.

"Tignel gives us most of our business. This is not the first time I have been hired by the jedi, and as long as they continue to pay well, it won't be the last." she stated with a smile. "I have done a few improvements that make her a tough little ship. In addition to the two double lasers, I have added two quad laser cannon. The shields fifty percent stronger than stock. Ah, here we go this is the lounge area."

Her crew was spread out in the room. A Togruta, a Zabrak, a Twilek, and two humans. All were solidly built and clean. The youngest was the female Twilek, she would have been a prime target for slavery, but her beauty was marred by a scar that traveled from her cheek all the way down into her chest area. The Zabrak and Togruta were male, and the two humans were obviously a couple.

"This is Paktal my first officer and pilot." she pointed at the Togruta. "This Gee Tarp my navigator." pointing at the Zabrak. "Those two are Janus and Beryl, they take care of engineering and cargo duties." They both waved. "And this is Lucky Lucy who is the best ship mechanic on the Hydian Way."

"Oh, stop it. I'm not that good." Lucy said. "And before you ask about my name or the scar, I got mauled by a Kath hound."

"I am sorry to hear that." Mirna said.

"Well, I got lucky twice, cause I was being chased by slavers, so the Kath hound actually did me a favor." Lucy stated with a big smile.

"So a beauty is marred by a beast that sets her free from the chains of domination." Gee said in a romantic tone.

"Stop it Gee, and the answer is still no." Lucy said embarrassed.

"Ladies and Gents this is the two jedi knights, Thomas and Mirna." Dara said, pointing at each of them in turn.

"Hello all I prefer Tom." he said.

"You don't look like a jedi, not in those sharp clothes." Janus said. "and she looks like a poster child for the jedi. What an odd couple you make."

"Well you will have to change out of that robe of yours if you are going to pass for crew. I think either Janus or I can hook you up." Dara suggested. "Lucy why don't you show them around and to their quarters while me and Paktal get this whale in the air."

"Aye aye captain, follow me." Lucy beckoned for them to follow. Despite Tycona Tay's size there really wasn't much living space. The kitchen had barely enough space to let them all eat together, and the lounge was not much bigger. The crew cabins were all the same. Two small desks surrounded by storage bins and two bunks on the other side, framed by a full length locker on either side.

The lavatory contained four open showers, two sinks and two latrine stalls. This set up was common it seamed throughout the Republic, and it was the hardest thing that Tom had to get used to. No separation of sexes. It was impractical in a space faring society, except in large cruise ships catering to the rich, or planet side.

Mirna changed out of her robes into black utility pants, sturdy boot, and a stomach revealing top covered by a short dark red spacer jacket. Her utility belt contained a sheath to hide her lightsaber and a DL22 blaster in a low slung holster. The affect was stunning compared to the meek look she carried when wearing her robes. It complimented Hawkins's style of dress, yet mirrored the crews style.

"Damn girl you are giving Lucy a run for her credits." Gee said as we entered the lounge.

"I do not understand." Mirna said.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Gee." Lucy scolded him. "He says you look hot, and you do." Mirna blushed as she finally understood.

"Looking at them now makes me think they are bounty hunters and not jedi." Beryl stated. Dara entered the lounge, gave a thumbs up to Mirna, and grabbed a stimcaf.

"Tomorrow we will be at the jump point for the Pelemian Trade Route. Three weeks later we will be at Tignel. Tom I read you were an engineer?" Dara asked.

"Yes Captain, but mostly in low tech." Tom replied.

"Can the captain, you can call me Dara on the ship. You will work with Janus, and get to know the ship. Mirna you can help Lucy. Both of you will help Beryl with cargo we all do." Dara ordered. "This a working ship so no vacation for you two, so you better find some coveralls."

She did not exaggerate they crawled all through the ship during the trip. Both of them learned more about the ship then they wanted too. They stopped two times to unload and load cargo, at Toprawa and Bimmiel, both times at space stations, both times they never got farther than fifty feet from the ship.

"This is your captain speaking, in thirty minutes we will revert to normal space right out side of Tignel's gravity shadow. Janus and Beryl please man the quads, Gee and Paktal I need you on the bridge. The rest go to the tech station. I don't expect any trouble coming in so close, but it is better to be safe than sorry." Dara broadcast.

The worst thing that happened was that we had to go around a Trade Federation transport ship. An hour later we landed inside of the Tignel Arms Command Habitat. It was impressive in size, with six, twenty four kilometer cylinders that developed their own weather inside due to the six kilometer diameters of each cylinder.

All of us were greeted by the local customs agent, a male Twilek, who looked bored. "Welcome to the Tignel system. Please hand me your manifest and your identichits." The manifest he passed to the dock worker who was waiting for it. One by one we passed them over he scanned them and typed into his datapad.

"Jedi, I was not informed to expect any jedi. I must inform the dock master at once." the agent said eying the group, and pulling out his comlink.

"That is not necessary. Please contact Commander Jak Burnoss, he is expecting us." Mirna stated.

"Very well." he said handing back our identichits. "You have permission to unload. Your cargo was needed the last two shipments have not arrived."

"Were they taken by pirates?" Dara asked.

"One was, the other was lucky and jumped out and returned to Bimmiel." the agent said.

"Okay everyone lets get this barn unloaded." Dara said. Fifteen minutes later, Commander Jak Burnoss arrived. Dara called the jedi over.

"You must be the two jedi that I was informed were coming. I was expecting someone a lot older." Jak said looking at Mirna.

"Commander this is Jedi Knight Mirna Roan, and I am Adept Tom Hawkins. As far as age goes jedi always look younger, she is twenty and I am thirty." Tom introduced them both.

"Well good, I didn't want to reject you from helping us because you were too young. We may not have many laws but possible combatants must be at least sixteen to serve." Jak said with relief. "If you will follow me."

"Great he thought I was younger than you did." Mirna reminded Tom.

"Hey remember this when you are sixty and people think you are forty five." Tom said with a smile. She then hit him on the arm, and he rubbed his other arm and they both laughed. After twenty minutes they were escorted into Jak's office. He motioned them to have a seat.

"Every week over 10,000 ships from light transports to monsters like the trade federation have, arrive and depart Tignel space. We have always had problems with the occasional pirate group. Which on average take at least three ship's cargo before being caught or chased off." Jak went straight into briefing them.

"This time we have not only seen an increase in pirate activity greater than seen during budget renewal periods, but an increasing loss of business. The main group is so well organized that we have not stopped a single one of them. Other groups have flocked to this area and are compounding the effect on shipping."

"This is not main problem, the main problem is that we are not only losing business but we a losing ships and their crews too." Jak continued, turning on a holoprojector. "We have gathered all the data on the ships that were attacked and where. As you can see it is very uniform in where the attacks occur, and are evenly divided in each grid."

"That is a lot of attacks what four to five hundred per week?" Tom asked.

"Last week was at 530 ship attacks 424 hijackings." Jak answered. "eighty percent of the attacks are hijackings but that number rises or falls weekly but is staying steady at around 400 ships. They target any ship under 300 meters in length and the largest ship we have data on from them was 450 meters and heavily armed."

"Have they done anything unusual or have they almost been caught?" Mirna asked.

"Twice they have cut and run on the Mintal a 350 meter transport that is heavily armed and boasts it own fighter escort. They probably could of taken her but they are cautious. They have only spaced one being, seams they don't like Hutts or they have no use for them. The only other incident was with a ship full of Irdonians who blew themselves up, rather then being taken." Jak explained.

"Can you cut out all the confirmed cargo heists and only show the ships that have been taken?" Tom asked.

"Sure, there you go just as uniform as the whole picture actually more uniform." Jak said. "I have looked at it many times."

"Remove each attack one by one back to the beginning and place an arrow at the point of heaviest contact." Tom then asked. On the display the arrow traveled from one side of the sphere to the other until it stopped.

"Six months on this investigation and over fifty officers have studied this and you find something we didn't." Jak stated in disgust, shaking his head.

"Oh I don't think we are done yet. Have it draw the same line but on the least attacks." Mirna added. A line wasn't drawn, but a circle formed around each shipping lane. Seeing this Mirna then asked. "What type of ships go through these circles?"

"Mainly the large ones 450 meters or larger." Jak answered. "We have sent smaller ships to shadow the larger ones with limited success. Thinking that the larger ships would protect the smaller transports, but few of the captains of those vessels would change course or stop and help the smaller ones. They would fire on the pirates but that was all."

"Your naval forces have had little success in engaging them?" Tom asked.

"Yes it is as if they know where we are at all times. We have stopped escorting any ship over 400 meters and try to get the smaller ships to convoy out in groups of twenty or more, but with only able to issue out warnings, only the smart ones group up. The less well to do or the more urgent the cargo the more likely they will make a run for it." Jak stated. "Both methods have reduced the number of ships taken at one time."

"But raised the number of attacks." Tom said.

"Yes, and with only taking one ship at a time it is harder for the navy to interfere." Jak added.

"Have any of the ships taken been seen again?" Mirna asked.

"No and of the scouting missions sent out to find their base only one didn't report back in. We found it a week later heavily damaged by an internal explosion. No foul play was discovered." Jak replied.

"Can you plot that line on the sphere?" Tom asked. Jak did and it hit the region of most attacks.

"Well it maybe related after all." Jak said, as he move out from the system in the direction of the lost scout ship.

"Have you lost contact with any outpost along this route or near it?" Mirna asked. "Or have any other systems in this sector reported attacks like these?"

"This one here some five light years from the scout vessel, but again they lose there communication relay about once every year." Jak explained. "and no other systems."

"What is past them?" Tom asked.

"Wild space mostly not many inhabitable systems out that way, though it was well charted a hundred years ago." Jak informed them.

"Does the Republic have any interdictors?" Tom asked.

"No but I am certain they are being developed, after all the ideas your people have been introducing." Mirna answered.

"Well I think the only way to stop these pirates is to involve a couple of fleets from the Republic, but each request has been turned down by the Senate." Jak explained. "They won't commit unless we have their base we can't find their base without the fleets."

"So that is where we come in great. Well you think Dara will go for being captured?" Tom asked.

"I don't think so, not in a million years. She always flies with one of the large ships out or at least a group of twenty or thirty smaller vessels." Mirna answered.

Mirna and Hawkins reported back to the council what they had found out. They got back from the council that the Senate had at least tasked the exploration corps with updating all their surveys of the sectors surrounding the Tignel sector, but it would be months before any findings would lead to clues into where these pirates were located.

They did send out two jedi starfighters for them to use, and they put them to good use. In two weeks they had fought fifteen engagements with pirates, but they never got close to any of the recent captures. Then they got a break. Six pirate vessels came out of hyperspace on top of the group they were escorting.

The Mintal was in the center of the group with six Z95 headhunters as escorts. The other ships scattered within seconds. The Mintal's captain must of thought he was able to handle the pirates so he engaged them instead of running. It was a mistake on his part but a opportunity for the jedi. They used the distraction of the Mintal's attack to place a beacon on one of the ships.

The Mintal was heavily damaged in the attack and they had lost all but one of the Z95s. What was weird is that they were not destroyed, but they flew into the enemy's hangers willingly.

"They have Force users on board those ships." Mirna called out.

"Well if they are recruiting lets join them." Tom said, as he aimed for one of the hangers.

"Are you crazy." Mirna yelled. Even if Tom had fully planned to land. One by one the pirates winked out as they retreated back to wherever they came from.

"H2 you got a fix on that beacon?" Mirna asked. The droid texted affirmative. "Tom we got their vector time to bring the fight to them."

"They probably have a regroup point but at least we can send the big boys to that area." Tom said. The Tignel Defense Force did send out a small fleet along the attackers route. When they came back they reported finding hundreds of abandoned transport hulls and one beacon.

Mirna and Tom went to convince Dara to take them out to the graveyard. As they landed in the hanger where the Tycona Tay sat, Dara was waiting for them.

"Are you out of your mind?" Dara yelled at Tom. "I know now that you are crazy." Tom looked confused.

"I am not crazy." Tom calmly stated.

"Yes you are you tried to land on one of their ships." Dara said loudly. Tom smiled.

"Well it sounded okay for a few seconds, but we will never know if I would have went through with it." Tom said.

"Captain Dara he maybe a little crazy, but he hasn't completely lost his mind, yet." Mirna said with a devious smile. "We do have some good news the Tignellians found a ship graveyard and we would like to check it out."

"So, go what does it have to do with me?" Dara said then her eyes got big. "No no no, don't look at me that way."

"It is safe we just need you to fly us out there they didn't send our ships with the hyperspace rings so we can't fly out there ourselves." Tom said.

"There will be other ships out there from the navy and salvage ships. Minimal risk." Mirna said.

"Minimal risk?" Dara asked. They nodded.

"Just to let you know I have a bad feeling about this." Dar said. "Get your fighters on board, so I will at least have an escort." Tom and Mirna got back in the fighters after they were refueled and flew them into the main cargo hold. Hours later they arrived at the graveyard. They launched in the two fighters and flew next to the Tycona Tay as they entered the area.

"Graveyard is right, it looks pretty eerie out there." Lucy transmitted.

"From what Comdr Jak Burnoss informed us that most of the ships were gutted. They found droids cutting up the empty shells but they barely had enough memory to hold their programing." Tom explained. "He also said 99% of these hulls are from ships that were barely holding themselves together."

"And most are from the last month or so." Mirna added.

"I think they are after the ships as the main target. The crews and cargoes are just icing on a cake." Paktal sent.

"That is what we figured and this is the proof." Tom sent back. "What is also good is that even though they found the beacon this is in line with the outpost and the scout that was lost."

"That is we have a direction to look in now." Mirna added.

"I was getting to that." Tom complained. Not that the two jedi heard but the crew of the Tycona Tay laughed at them for the way they finished each others sentences. What none of them noticed was one by one the other ships in the area were leaving. After two hours both jedi returned to the ship. They had seen enough it was time to go back and inform the jedi council.

"Did you feel that?" Mirna said as she got out of her cockpit.

"Ya I did we just jumped to hyperspace. They could of at least waited until we were back in the living area." Tom said.

"Lets go I don't like the feeling I am getting." Mirna said.

"Neither am I." Tom said trotting to the hatch. Both of them got to the lounge to hear banging coming from the bridge. They quickly moved to see what was going on. Getting there they saw Lucy and Gee banging on the hatch to the bridge.

"What's going on?" they both asked at once.

"Dara and Paktal both told us to leave and they locked the door right behind us." Lucy said visibly upset.

"And they were not nice about it. They called us horn head and scar face. I don't understand it was like they changed." Gee said, as he held Lucy who was now crying quietly.

"Now I am only going to say this once. Don't try to force this door or Janus will die. We have her fastened to the door so not even lightsabers can cut through without killing her, so why don't you go sit down and have a drink. We will be arriving soon so no need to try and disable the ship." Dara ordered in a cold voice, and then the intercom went dead.

"How fast can we slice the door open." Tom asked.

"We can't the door can only be opened by voice command or by someone inside, and they coded us out already." Gee said. "And you can't use your lightsabers if Janus is in the way."

"If is the key word." Tom said, as he took out his lightsaber.

"They told the truth. I feel a presence on the other side of the door." Mirna said as she probed with the Force.

Mirna you think you can get them to open the door?" Tom asked.

"Not without seeing them. I am not that strong." she answered.

"Lucy how fast can we disable the hyperdrive without damage?" Tom asked.

"Twenty minutes, but there is a high chance we will damage it anyway." Lucy said wiping her tears away.

"Okay Gee, Lucy see if you can find out if the quads are operational and we will get back in our fighters as soon as we revert we can at least defend the ship or something." Tom suggested.

"No use the bridge controls the bays and the turrets. We probably can't even leave the lounge." Gee said.

"Well lets see what we can do." Tom suggested heading to the lounge. Gee was right all the hatches were closed and reporting vacuum on the other side. They could force the doors open but they would only be committing suicide. The two jedi tried to link their connections with the Force and convince someone on the bridge to open the door, but it was as if there was a barrier in the way.

Hours passed. Lucy fell asleep in Gee's arms. Mirna and Tom were out of ideas, so both were meditating. It was one thing to for the jedi to risk themselves, but they had the crew to think about. Each of them could survive in vacuum long enough to get a suit on or get to their fighters, but they couldn't protect Gee or Lucy.

Killing Janus was out of the question and if they did they would probably have to take down the rest of the crew. Just as the ship reverted to normal space Tom remembered a quote from the movies 'there are other alternatives to fighting.' He smiled and disappeared, seconds later Mirna disappeared. Both Gee and Lucy jumped up when they noticed. Tom tried to add them to the stealth field he had created but he had no affect on them.

Mirna was stunned she couldn't even see herself, but she knew this was a brilliant idea. Holding Tom's hand he guided her to a corner. He whispered in her ear not to move or make a sound and to make herself small in the Force. She could hear the strain in his voice. She remembered that he would remain in stealth until it was broken by combat, but anything could force her out.

The ship sounded like it was landing instead of docking with another ship. Air was heard rushing into the rest of the ship and their ears popped as the hatches all opened. Gee and Lucy both collapsed on the couch. A minute later beings in full armor entered the lounge and two picked them up and carried them out. Soon after Dara and the others were carried out as well.

They spoke in a strange language. Tom being able to see Mirna saw that her eyes got large and she mouthed one word Sith, and it was confirmed minutes later when a red skinned male walked in the lounge. He was large and he carried a dual bladed lightsaber on his belt. He looked around a bit and kept pausing as if sensing them. Tom was ready to fight and he gained a boost allowing him to reinforce the stealth field.

He left and the troopers went with. Tom felt that, even though the Tycona Tay would be not scraped, they had to get off the ship. Guiding Mirna they made it out of the ship just as no less then ten Sith adepts ran back into the ship, and they soon saw why. The Sith were unloading the two fighters from the hold. The bay they were in was huge. Two Corellian corvettes were lined up on one side and various ships were on the other.

Tom guided Mirna to a relatively hidden and darkened alcove. They needed to talk and he was getting tired. No sooner had they ducked behind a large crate, that both of them became visible.

"Sith are you sure?" Tom whispered.

"Yes I studied the language for two years, and they are Sithani, true sith." Mirna whispered.

"Damn, I was hoping I was wrong. I recognized them from one of my game books, but I didn't believe until you said it." Tom whispered.

"At least we have an advantage I can understand them. I could disguise myself as one of them, maybe." Mirna whispered.

"Have you seen a female yet?" Tom asked.

"Yes, all I would need is red dye, and some of their clothes." Mirna whispered.

"We need a better hiding spot preferably near food and water wait here." Tom whispered and then disappeared before she could say anything. He was gone for over an hour before she began to worry. Fear of discovery kept her rooted in place. She figured as long as no alarms were raised, Tom was safe. What was he doing? Why was he gone so long.

After two hours he finally came back. He didn't whisper to her or tap her shoulder he made her disappear, then he took her hand and he lead her to a side hatch. She had to be careful not to trip and she kept feeling that he was loosing control. Ten minutes later they were inside of a small storage area.

It was a very good location divided in three rooms the furthest from the hall looked like it hadn't been used in months. When the hatch closed Mirna saw herself again and Tom appeared right next to her when they entered the third room.

"Okay you still have to shield yourself in the Force but we are safe in here." Tom said.

"How did you find this place?" Mirna asked. Seeing the stated the room was in at least they would be comfortable. There was a stack of mattresses in one corner a couch and couple chairs dotted the room.

"I almost passed it up until I saw a crewman put a case of bottled water in here. I then entered while the door was still open and there was everything we needed water and rations. Getting to the back I found this door it looked welded shut, but why, five minutes later I found a switch and this room. It must have been someones hidden stash." Tom explained.

"What else did you find out?" Mirna asked.

"I know where they are keeping not just Dara and her crew but many more. Dara was not looking so good. I think she knows how wrong she was, but the good thing was that Lucy was hugging her, and they are all together." Tom stated.

"Any chance on red skin dye?" Mirna asked. "Since you have found everything else."

"What you think I am a miracle worker?" he said grinning and holding up a can of paint.

"Just don't tell me where you found it." Mirna said taking it from him. She opened the can and tested the color it would not be exact but as long as she stayed away from others, she could pass at first glance. The hardest part would be for Tom to find some clothes for her, and he sure didn't look to her as he could go out again. "You look exhausted."

"Ya, I thought I wasn't going to make it here with you." Tom said as he moved the top pad to the side and crawled on top. Within minutes he was asleep. Hours later he woke up. It was dark and Mirna was laying beside him. He nudged her and her eyes opened instantly. "Well hello, how long has it been?"

"About six hours." Mirna said.

"Did you have to paint everything red?" he asked. She had her face arms and neck down to her waist covered in red. The paint must have been thin so her skin soaked it up so it looked more real than he expected it would. Now all she needed was the right outfit. It smell to bad or maybe he was used to it by now.

"So what's the plan?" He asked.

"What me? I haven't a clue. You're the soldier." Mirna stated.

"You mean the whole time you painted yourself and watched me sleep you haven't come up with any ideas?" Tom asked.

"Well a few that would end in our glorious death or capture." Mirna said over exaggerating every word.

"Well I think comlinks and costumes would be a start." Tom said. "Then we can see about plan A or E as in Escape."

"I believe we could get out of here easy, but I can't leave behind the others." Mirna said with conviction.

"I feel the same way. Okay let me go find you some stunning sith attire, and see if we can blow this joint." Tom said as got up. Mirna followed him to the outer door she nodded that it was clear and kissed him on the cheek. His hand went up to his cheek and he gave her a questioning look.

"For luck now go." Mirna said.

"I thought jedi don't believe in luck?" he asked. She hit him on the shoulder.

"We don't believe in causing harm either, now hurry." Mirna said sternly. He smiled as he watched her rush into the back. He went into stealth and left the hold. He knew he had only about two hours of time, even though he did not feel the effects, any time after those two hours he could drop out of stealth. His first trails had never gone beyond two hours, so they never figured it out with others not able to copy his efforts, he never figured he could come out of it willingly.

Sneaking through area after area deck by deck he learned the layout slowly. There were maps but only section by section. He soon learned that there were four large hangers. Each were capable of holding four Corellian corvettes, or one ship under 350 meters. That explained the size of the targets they went after.

The second trip he made he discovered that the center was a large factory or recycling center. He saw many parts that would work in the Tycona Tay's systems. When he told this to Mirna she suggested that they wanted the ships but not as they were, but as of their own designs. Seamed like a waste of time to Tom.

Third trip he finally found the crew quarters, and some clothes for Mirna. A top here, pants there, boots in this section. Then he saw her, a sith, lightsabers one on each hip, Dark Force rolled off her like fog rolling down from a mountain. He almost gasped as she turned around and looked straight at him. Like a mouse caught by the cat he froze, and then she looked away.

She was Mirna's size, build, hair color, and she wore her face. She was stunningly beautiful, but hate radiated from her face, and it made her repulsively attractive. He followed her to what looked like her quarters. She entered but did not stay long. When she left he went into her quarters. She had everything Mirna needed, and he gathered what he still didn't have and left.

He figured this woman would be very upset to lose some of her things, but he left a surprise for her. Seeing that the room was spotless a little disorder would misdirect her, so he made it look like someone was after her panties. He laughed to himself. She would see the rifled underwear drawer and flip out. What he hoped to accomplish was that she did not know she was missing clothes out of her laundry.

He got back to the hideout and dumped the clothes onto the floor making Mirna jump.

"You need to stop doing that." Mirna said.

"Oh I do, but I like to make many surprises, that is the first." he said, pointing to the clothes on the floor.

"Is that all you found?" Mirna asked. "How can you be sure that it will even fit?"

"Second surprise is that it will. Change and I will tell you the big one." Tom said with a grin. After she changed Tom turned around, and he was even more sure that he had found her twin.

"What is the big surprise?" Mirna said.

"When I saw her at first I was stunned with the likeness to you then I was stunned that I found her attractive like you, but repulsive at the same time due to the hate that radiated from her." Tom said. "now that you are in her clothes and your skin is red you are twins."

Her body language went from surprise to upset to minor shock. "A Sithani my twin?"

"Yes better than we hoped for but just as possibly bad." Tom said.

"Your right it gives me more freedom of movement but running into her makes it worse." Mirna stated.

"I heard her talk and she has a similar voice but her tone is arrogant and spiteful, but it might just be the language." Tom said.

"Did someone say her name?" Mirna asked.

"Mas'ari rania set a birkon tie. Someone said to her." Tom repeated what he heard.

"Mas'ari Rania, Master Rania." Mirna said to herself. "Okay rest up and we can start phase two."

"Which is?" Tom asked.

"Escape, rescue, everyday jedi stuff." She said off the top of her head. They both laughed knowing that they both were clueless.

"So you found her stunningly attractive?" Mirna asked.

"Yes just like you." Tom said than realizing what he said. She gave him a big smile then frowned.

"I hope you don't find me repulsive too." Mirna said quietly looking down at her knees.

"No, no not like that... I mean I... well..." Tom was at a loss how do you tell someone who is, up until this point his partner, best friend, and soul buddy, that seeing a sith made you open your eyes to the fact that she was stunningly beautiful and sensually attractive. She looked at him confusion rolled through her body language then she blushed and looked away.

"Okay um sorry I asked. Get some sleep." Mirna said and she laid down on her mats. Tom did the same. Hours later they got ready to leave the hideout.

"Okay remember, confidence, arrogance, you own the place." Tom guided her.

"Did she look mean?" Mirna asked.

"No but hate rolled off of her, but I think only other Force users could see that. I hope only jedi can, but we can't worry about that." Tom said as he faded from view.

"Okay here goes." Mirna said and she headed for the door. Getting out into the hall she turned and walked with determination down the hall. Within minutes they were back in the landing bay the Tycona Tay was still there along with the two corvettes. Luck was with them, because everyone along her path suddenly felt the need to be elsewhere.

Tom followed behind her tapping her shoulders in the direction she should go. Their goal was the holding cells and the crew of the Tycona Tay. The crew was still in the same bay, but they were not alone. Other captives were in the bay, and there were two nervous guards in front of the bars. Mirna looked at the bay on the other side first, then she whirled.

"Open the door and leave." she said in Sithani tongue. One guard opened the door in a hurry and the other took off down the hall, and the first one soon followed. Some of the captives shied away from the bars with fear of recognition. Others held there spots. Mirna slide the door fully open with the Force letting the door ring.

"Well if it isn't the Sith Rania. Come to ask us again about the nonexistent jedi?" Dara said. Mirna smiled a good evil grin and Dara paled a bit but held her ground.

"Oh we have found the two poor souls. They won't be interfering." Mirna said. This made the group lose a hope, and Dara sat down on her mat. "Wow, my disguise must be better than I thought." The group went from hopeless to totally confused.

"Mirna? No it can't be." Lucy said looking confused.

"She is playing tricks on us." Paktal growled.

"No, that is Mirna." A disembodied voice stated. All their eyes lit up recognizing Tom's voice. Gee's quick thinking put his hand over Lucy's mouth as she tried to scream Mirna's name. The others seamed even more confused than before.

"How in the universe did you change your skin." Dara asked.

"That is not important. We don't have much time, and we need to know how many captives and how many guards. If you saw were your weapons are anything important." Mirna stated.

"And how they brain washed you into flying here?" invisible Tom asked. This made the captives look around.

"There are spies in the Tignel system. Force adepts that trick you into playing along. That is why they capture the transports so fast. Our gear is in a room near the landing bay, if they haven't been moved. Two guards pass by every ten minutes so maybe six to eight guards per shift" Beryl answered.

"There are twelve bays in this section, twenty per bay, who knows how many other sections." Gee answered.

"So I know there are four landing bays and that could mean up to 2000 captives." Tom said.

"Hey where is that guy?" one of the captives asked.

"Keep it down he is hiding from your eyes." Lucy growled at him.

"Well I am not sure we can free that many. Have they said when they will move you all?" Mirna asked.

"Don't worry about us dear. If you can get all the cells open at once I think we will free ourselves." one captive stated and the rest murmured in agreement.

"They told me we would be moved yesterday, but I guess they want to capture you first." Dara stated.

"Hmm, so that means no ships are docking or leaving okay sit back and relax we need more information on how many captives are here." Mirna said turning to leave.

"Hurry back." Lucy said. Mirna nodded and went into the hall. Two guards were walking her way.

"Guards secure this cell." Mirna yelled in Sithani. They did as she asked. Fresh in her knowledge that her disguise fooled even their friends, she showed an even better performance. She quickly walked the halls between the cells and into the next set and they now had a good estimate on how many captives there were. They were getting close to the two hour mark as they found the gear rooms, so they headed back.

Back in the hideout, they sat down and ate while they discussing what was all required.

"Okay it is not as bad as we thought 900 to 960 captives. Enough ships to carry them all. Very few of them carry more than a token weapons system. The corvettes can put up a descent fight and ships like the Tycona Tay can run support. What we don't know is if the sith have a good sized escort for this base/ship." Tom stated.

"Not to mention that there are at least twelve darkside adepts on board here." Mirna added. "The big problem is we can only get to one section at a time."

"Not really too bad I could open all the doors, and by the time it was discovered the few guards could not stop the outbreak." Tom said holding up one of the key cards.

"When did you take that?" Mirna asked.

"Yesterday, I saw the possibility and took it." Tom said smugly. "And the doors stay unlocked as we have seen. Okay eight guards per section, four sections, thirty prisoners for every guard."

"Guards carry stun batons in their hands and holstered blasters. There are going to be casualties." Mirna frowned as she said this. The plan was simple enough, Tom would go around and open door after door. Mirna would after Tom called her she would announce that there are escaped prisoners in bay four which had the worst looking ships. At the same time as, hopefully, the guards left to round up the prisoners, Tom would open up as many doors as he could with the Force in one bay and Mirna would do the same in another.

From there the captives should take the initiative and run to the nearest ship and get it ready to take off. First was letting the captives know what the plan was. That would be the hard part. Tom needed to rest so Mirna would go and pass the word out to all the captives. She went out and made it to the first bay with ease. She was beginning to like the fact that people avoided her. She walked to the first bay that was farthest from the guards.

"You come here." Mirna said in a harsh tone. The one she pointed to shuffled forward.

"M... m... me?" he said as he got close.

"Yes you Nerf herder listen up and listen good. When the alarms go off, all of you are to go to landing bay one. You got that." Mirna said in basic and in Huttese. Any doubts as why or this is a trick disappeared. Mirna did this over and over. Some asked questions others just nodded or grinned. A few even out right laughed. She would shrug her shoulders and go to the next bay. They would believe her when others ran by their cell. She didn't have time to argue, because as soon as she was done, Tom would start opening doors. She said the same thing in Cell bay two, and in cell bay three and four they would go to landing bay two.

Between the two landing bays there were five Corellian corvettes that would carry most of the captives, and what was left would carry the rest. Some had complained that their ships were in bay three or four but she said to them you will die if you go there. Getting back to the hideout was harder than she expected. The sith were doing a room to room search. No wonder some of the sith looked at her strangely. They must of just seen Rania just moments before.

Not able to stop she continued down the hall towards the hold where the hideout was. Getting there she saw troopers entering or leaving the hideout's forward rooms. Thinking if she could take over she could avoid Tom from being found.

"What is going on here?" She asked in Sithani. "What is taking so long with this storage unit?" The trooper came to attention.

"Mas'ari, there is a sealed door in the back and we are having difficulty opening it." he stated with little fear. "We will have it open when the plasma torch arrives."

"Too long you have other holds to check. Out of my way." Mirna said pushing past him and others moved like she was on fire. Getting in the middle room she saw two techs working on the welds with chisels. They stopped when they noticed her, but she was intently looking at the door and not them. With all the noise that they were making Tom had to be aware of them. She might as well open it. She copied what Tom did to find the latch the first time and after a bit she hit the switch, and it popped open.

"There next time you find a locked door use what little brains you have and see if it is falsely welded." Mirna said looking as angry as she could.

"Yes Mas'ari." the trooper said. As she stepped aside two troopers entered the hideout. No alarm was raised only the single word clear was called out. Mirna entered to see for herself as she thought Rania would. Inside was dusty and everything was just like they found it the first time. How Tom did it she didn't know he was weak in Telekinetic side of the Force when not in combat.

"An old crew hideout by the looks of it, Mas'ari. Not used in some time." the trooper said.

"Continue your search. I feel nothing here." Mirna said. He saluted as she walked out. Great I hope he can get out she thought as she walked back to the hanger not having any way to find out. She walked the length of the hanger as if in thought, which she was. Techs would either avoid her or bow as she went by. When she got to the end she just followed the hull to the other side and along that side.

She felt something brush her back and she whirled reaching for her lightsaber. Then she heard the faint words "Schätze kommen sie heir bitte." It dawned on her this was German from Earth. Tom would use sayings in German to throw her off when they fought. He never did say what they meant. She realized she was by the first alcove were they first hid. Entering the alcove she stopped dead in her tracks when a lightsaber was pressed to the back of her head.

"Tom it's me." Mirna said not moving. The pressure disappeared.

"Just making sure you're getting to good at imitation. Did you let them all know?" Tom asked.

"Yes, it is time for your part." Mirna said.

"Good go to bay four where I will meet when I am done." Tom said. She felt his presence fade quickly. She knew he was gone. She knew it would take him some time to get the doors unlocked. She waited until the coast was clear and she walked out and headed for the nearest lift to go to landing bay four.

Tom knew that was Mirna by her lightsaber, but it was always good to be sure. He moved as quickly as possible to the holding bay. The first door he unlocked held the Tycona Tay's crew. He saw that they were eating and complaining about the food. He smiled at this, as he went to the rest of the doors. He was glad they were eating, because no one was near the doors.

Each door silently clicked unlocked in seconds, but each took time to get to. Each bay would take about twelve minutes to open. Five minutes between bay one and two. Fifteen minutes to get to bay three, thirty minutes to get those bays open. He didn't like the time limit of two hours but with thirty minutes leeway. He could complete his task as long as no one discovered that the doors were open.

With the ship being searched it left fewer people moving around, but made some areas thick with troopers. It took longer to get to holding bay three then he had planned almost ten minutes more. Each search team had a Sith adept with them as they searched. If he could he would of laughed every time one would get near him, because they couldn't detect him.

He doubted any would think of searching for an invisible individual. That skill has not been used by the jedi for over a thousand years and the planet Aeten II has not produced any Stygium crystals for hundreds of years. He also knew that they have been leaving clues in the Force or in the normal way, but it was nothing they could prevent. Finishing bay four it was time to go.

On arriving to the alarm station Mirna was no where to be found. Which he knew she was hiding or taking her time getting here. When she did get there she wasn't alone nor was she Mirna she was Rania shit just what they needed her in the right place at the wrong time. He didn't want them to meet. That would be very bad. If he had to pull the alarm it would tell Mirna to go to one of the holding bays to help move people along.

Well time to play chicken. He frowned well it has been an interesting year if it was his last in a way it was worth it. He hurried over to a ship and quickly climbed the side. Coming out of stealth was getting easier to control. He looked at Rania and Laughed as loud as he could and activated his blade.

"You looking for your panties Sith!" Tom yelled. Hearing this Mirna back pedaled into the hall she just left. Tom how can you be so stupid.

"So you are the Mynock that has been chewing on our power lines." Rania replied. "What are panties?"

"Panties cover your stinking crotch, Sith." Tom yelled.

"Ha Ha Ha." She laughed. "It is you who stinks jedi, because you are already dead!" she yelled as she Force jumped on top of the ship. Both her blades swung in the place that he previously was. He just stepped back as she landed and dropped to the deck, and he skip back further as she jumped down.

Tom smiled as the alarm went off and Mirna called all troopers to bay three it was not the bay they agreed on but it would work. Seeing her confusion at hearing her own voice, Tom attacked in a flurry of moves. She defended easily and counter attacked. More alarms sounded as the captives burst out of their cells. The troopers that were with Rania were stunned they couldn't shoot at Tom but they wondered why they heard Rania over the intercom.

Tom never stayed in one place he was all over constantly changing styles and generally guiding her away from her troops. She stayed on him like a piranha smelling blood. When he finally had her measure he knew he was the better fighter. Even as powerful as she was. He started goading her with taunts and belittling her every move. Her anger flared and Tom took full advantage of her aggressive attacks.

Using Tai Chi to open up her defenses he got first blood and tapped her side. It was a grazing shot that angered her even more. Tom put up a wall of defense that made her every attack strike the tip of his blade or come nowhere close to where he was. She finally got far enough away for Tom to disappear. He leapt to the nearest ship and in mid air his blade went out just as he faded from view. He jumped again using the Force remaining from the fight to jump to another ship.

She followed him to the first ship but not seeing him jump to the second all she then could do was scream in frustration. She then punched the ship with her fist and the Force hard enough that the area crumbled with the impact.

Tom ran at full speed back to bay one not caring once he got in the hallway.

Troopers were knocked to the ground or flew back as Tom knocked them over. He would flicker with each hit but the time for stealth was over. Getting to bay one he saw chaotic battle between the captives and the troopers that were there. Mirna was there battling two sith who constantly circled her.

Tom no longer able to stay concealed sprinted to her aid. Taking the closest sith by surprise he nearly decapitated him. It was a small victory, and the relief that washed over Mirna's face was short lived as two more sith joined the fight. Standing back to back they fought the sith deflecting the stray blaster bolts as they came too near. Mirna took down the second sith by taking off his leg at the hip.

Two more sith came near and started to support the other two with Force attacks at Mirna and Tom. Tom's shield flared to life as debris flew at them from every angle. Tom and Mirna fired a Force push at the four sith and managed to knock three of them off balance. The fourth made his final mistake as he attacked and Mirna cut him in half. The three remaining sith backed off to get a better look at the two jedi.

Then they all attacked in unison, going both high and low, this forced the jedi to leap out of the way, but it also separated them. Two went after Mirna and one held off Tom seeing her as the weaker fighter. Tom wasn't going to let that happen. He switched up to form seven and let all his emotions fuel his onslaught. Love, hate, compassion, pity, pride, greed, honor, sorrow, grief, joy, envy and other feeling flooded his being. In perfect emotional balance he attacked and found the sith's shatter point.

The sith crumbled into a heap on the floor. Mirna saw blur as Tom cut the other two down immediately after the first, but Tom didn't stop until he locked blades with Mirna. Form seven's weakness was that when you used it, it made you go berserk. Tom was lucky that Mirna checked his attack and he saw not fear in her eyes but acceptance. He backed off and looked at her as all those emotions were let go. He went down on his knees as his strength left him.

She rushed to him and kept him from falling over. "Steady you fool." She said affectionately. "You over extended yourself. Find your center." Helping him stand she looked around the two corvettes were whining in there positions waiting for the last captives to board. The smaller ships were already in the air including the Tycona Tay. Anti boarding turrets were keeping the sith troopers at bay.

"We got to go." Mirna yelled.

"The fighters are closer I'm okay." Tom said. They jogged over to the fighters glad that H1 and H2 were still in their slots. The canopies rose as they jumped on the ships and slid onto their seats. At the same time the two corvettes rose in the air, and using their belly turbo lasers to rain destruction all over the bay. Getting communication up, the first thing they hear is Dara's voice.

"All ships in bay one loaded and flying." Dara reported.

"All ships in bay two loaded and flying." An unknown captain reported.

"All ships this is Jedi Roan. Launch, Launch, Launch." Mirna commanded. At this the corvettes moved forward as the smaller ships powered out of the hanger bay. As soon as they cleared the shield, they began firing at the sith ship. Randomly at first but targeted as sensors identified critical systems. Both jedi fighters shot out of the hanger and were soon far ahead of the rest. They both killed their engines and pivoted 180 degrees and fired on available targets.

The five corvettes had the same idea they also turned and fired on the sith. Being so close and either taken by surprise or the big ship didn't have shields explosions rocked the big vessel. When bay four's atmospheric shield failed the big ship violently started to spin. Seeing this the corvettes turned and put all power to their engines as they tried to catch up with the rest of the ragtag fleet.

You two better get on board. As soon as we have jump data we're gone." Dara broadcast.

"Roger coming up on your tail." Mirna responded. Both jedi matched speeds with the Tycona Tay and landed in her hold.

"Close the door the eagle has landed." Tom said with a grin. Just before the big door slide closed the ship lurched into hyperspace. Waiting the five minutes for the bay to pressurize was the greatest relief that Tom had ever felt. He was exhausted. He barely felt as someone helped him from the fighter and half dragged him to the lounge.

He was out cold as soon as he hit the couch. Mirna put his feet up and then sat down next to him. The fight had lasted over an hour and another half hour before they were far enough away to jump into hyperspace. She saw two transports disintegrate from enemy fire and she knew that three others didn't make it either. The last 36 hours had been hard on them both. Later they would find out of the nearly 1000 captives 75 didn't make it to the ships and another 50 were lost with the ones that got destroyed.

"Is he okay? Is he hurt anywhere?" Lucy asked worried.

"He is fine if we had to fight anymore sith I think we would both been lost." Mirna said with a very tired voice.

"Come we will help carry him to your quarters." Gee said. Waving Beryl over to help. Janus and Lucy helped also. They got him on the bunk and Mirna covered him up. She tried to follow the others back out but Lucy and Janus just guided her back to the bunk.

"You are just as exhausted as he is." Janus stated. "Lay down and rest we will wake you when we get back to Tignel." Too tired to argue Mirna collapsed next to Tom and was fast asleep. Lucy and Janus loosened their clothing and took off their boots. Then covered them up with the blanket. Lucy giggled before they turned the light out.

"What's so funny?" Janus asked.

"Nothing they just look so cute together." Lucy answered.

"They are jedi that idea will never fly." Janus said. "Come on we messing with their dreams." she pulled Lucy out of the cabin and closed the door.

It took twelve hours to return to Tignel space and another hour for the Tycona Tay to dock with the Tignel Arms Command Habitat. Mirna woke Tom up as she rolled over on the bunk. His eyes opened to see her sleeping peacefully in his arms. He chuckled quietly as half her red had rubbed off and it gave her a pink and red colored camouflage look. He moved some of her hair out of her face.

"Mirna Roan wake up time to wash up." he said shaking her lightly. Her eyes fluttered open and looked into his. She then suddenly blushed as she scurried out of the bunk. Tom didn't notice her blush as he laughed at her reaction.

"What am I that scary?" Tom asked.

"No it just startled me I don't remember anything after getting to the lounge." she answered as she turned on the main light. "I think we are back I don't feel the ship's engines."

"I don't either but I am not leaving this ship without a shower." Tom said as he gathered up a change of clothes. Mirna did the same and they both went to the showers. It was not the first time they showered together. The whole time they were on this ship the only one to shower alone was Lucy. Gee guarded the shower faithfully. He always claimed it was because she was seventeen but Tom had caught him in a towel just outside the hatch a couple of times.

They didn't waste anytime taking their shower. Due to Mirna being covered in paint, Tom helped her remove most of it. In the end they just laughed and gave up. She still had a pinkish red tone to her skin. Which Tom teased her.

"It looks like you are permanently blushing." Tom said smiling.

"Not funny." she said blushing for real. She threw her towel at him and he actually caught it with the Force.

"Whoa, nice I guess I have gotten better." Tom said as he took the towel out of the air.

"You have a long time to hone your skills you are behind by 15 years, but that was good." She complimented as they dressed. They both put on jedi robes. Tom didn't like it but it was the only thing that was still clean.

"Well, now you look like a proper jedi." Mirna stated as they walked to the lounge.

"Do you ever get used to the scratchy feeling?" Tom asked.

"Yes it goes away after two weeks of wear you would know that if you wore it more." Mirna said.

"About time you to woke up we have been docked for two hours now." Janus said as they entered.

"Why didn't anyone wake us?" Mirna asked.

"The captain tried but you two were out." Janus said as she smiled. "You still look a bit 'sithy' Mirna." then she chuckled. They both smiled.

"So where is the captain?" Tom asked.

"She is in the Wayfarers Lounge with all the other captains you rescued." Janus answered. "Let me get Beryl and I will take you there."

"I think we should go to Jak's office first." Mirna said and Tom nodded in agreement. Janus got up.

"No need for now twelve hours after we disappeared Tignel stopped getting attacked by the sith and have seriously hurt the other pirates." Janus said as she left the room. Twenty minutes later they entered the Wayfarers Lounge to the cheering of the crowd as they recognized them. Both accepted the thanks and pats on the back and passed on the drinks that were offered. Captain Dara called them over to her table and ordered two stimcafs for the both of them.

When they had their drinks Dara stood up. "To the bravest and craziest jedi I have ever met, and I hope that you will stay that way." Beings clinked the glasses together and the toast was complete. Introductions went around as the jedi met the other captains, and the celebration later turned into a early diner. After they had eaten Comdr Burnoss came and asked that they come back to the office with him.

They went with and gave him a full debriefing of what they saw and did. Mirna requested to call the jedi council and Jak agreed. They got to the holocom and reported to the council.

"Ah the Knights, Roan and Hawkins so how goes the pirate hunt?" Master Roarke asked.

"Greeting Master Roarke the pirate hunt is over." Mirna said.

"And the Sithani hunt begins." Tom interrupted.

"Sith you say? Are you sure?" the master asked.

"Very sure. If you didn't know I studies the Sithani tongue, and I had to utilize it while impersonating a sith Mas'ari Darth Rania." Mirna stated.

"So there is no doubt, but why now after so many thousands of years did they decide to return?" Roarke asked.

"They were stealing ships. We could be dealing with a lost planet of them." Tom said.

"We are transmitting our full report right now." Mirna added.

"I must inform the full council. Is there anything you need to add to the report?" Roarke asked.

"Yes, if we are dealing with a planet full of sith then I request, Tignel requests a full Republic battle fleet to assist in the search for their system." Tom asked.

"I will pass on the request to the Republic Fleet, and the Chancellor. It is up to them to aid the Tignellians." Roarke said. "May the force be with you." The two jedi repeated the saying.

"That is not what the assembly will want to hear. They are expecting a fleet. You found the direction and the fleet was promised." Jak said looking disappointed.

"It will come. They are coming but a fleet needs time to assembly. They have other worlds to protect. Other systems to aid." Mirna explained.

"I realize that, but the longer they debate, the harder it will be to deal swift justice." Jak stated. "No matter the attacks have stopped and the defense fleet is assembling a strike force as we speak."

"Your ships lack the size to go toe to toe with their ships." Tom said. "They punished the Mintal. Some how they knew that before they hit. It was as if they were waiting for her." Tom stated. "They have been avoiding combat, and they have agents here in this system. That have been brainwashing crews to just follow along."

"We are taking in their size in to the equation. Our ships are not just for patrol but can take on pirates with bigger ships effectively." Jak stated. "As far as the sith ships we will rate them as better then pirates and match our ships to theirs. My teams are searching for the agents as we speak."

"Your teams could be compromised already. The agents could be simple dock workers to custom inspectors, and that would include your security teams." Mirna explained.

"And if they can convince beings to hand over their ships, what is to stop them from telling your teams to look the other way." Tom added.

"I have thought about that. I asked the liaison with the jedi to give us information on who maybe immune to jedi mind tricks. I know Hutts are, and some others but none of those are in this system." Jak stated.

"I am not so sure they will give up that information so easily." Mirna added.

"I have taken that into consideration. I sent a list of beings that live in this system. I asked if you cannot reveal all that are resistant then I need the largest group." Jak explained. "We are doing back ground checks into all changes in employment over the last two years. I am certain a pattern will appear."

"I sure hope so." Tom said. They assisted in the search for the sith agents, but they either already left or were misleading even them in the search. What worried the jedi was that the Tignellian fleet left before the Republic could send any ships to join them. The jedi were sure if the sith knew were the defense ships were in the system what would prevent them from knowing the strike forces strength?

The Perseverance jumped into the system three days later. Followed by the dreadnoughts Adjudicator, Conviction, and Impervious. Six Nebula A frigates and ten Corellian Corvettes. Not a very big fleet but this was standard for an interdiction strike group. Recently promoted Rear Admiral Karel commanded the fleet, and Jedi Master Dawn was with him.

No one was allowed to come near the fleet, other then Tom and Mirna. Adm Karel was cautious about possible manipulation. A team of twenty jedi investigators joined the Tignellian's security teams in the search for the sith agents. The two jedi were greeted by Master Dawn as they landed in the Perseverance's fighter bay.

"I am glad to see you both alive and well." Dawn said in greeting.

"Master, it is a surprise to see you join us." Mirna stated.

"Greeting Master Dawn." Tom said as they all bowed to each other.

"We just happened to be in the area." Dawn said. "I heard a strike force left two days ago."

"Yes, they did but there has been no word from them since. Comdr Burnoss is starting to think they are lost." Tom reported.

"Not good, well it is good that you joined us. Adm Karel is currently with his staff planning a course of action." Dawn informed them. "And the good news is your quarters have not been reassigned."

"Have you not a new padawan, Master?" Mirna asked.

"Yes I do, and I wonder why I picked him. He is even more stubborn then you were at that age." Dawn said with a smile.

"Or that you are not as tolerant as you once were." Mirna jabbed smiling at her former master.

"Ah she wounds me. This must be your doing Adept Hawkins." Dawn said.

"No Master Dawn she is her own person. A little pinker but the same as you know her." Tom said smiling as he glanced at her.

"I got all the paint off." Mirna said glaring at him. Master Dawn just laughed.

"Excuse me honored jedi but I need to know if the fighters need any maintenance." A tech stated.

"Please they could use some expert attention. Let us get out of your way." Mirna said as they all started walking for the exit.

They gave Adm Karel there personal account of the capture and the escape. They also gave him their opinions on the sith and their possible intentions. Karel then ordered his fleet to jump to the graveyard to see for himself. When they got there there was only a few of the larger husks left. He saw nothing to gain so he ordered the fleet onwards. He tasked the jedi with joining his fighters to aid the defensive screen.

They came out of hyperspace a short distance from the location of the sith recycling ship. All the fighters were ordered to launch. Mirna and Tom were the last out of the bay, and what they saw was shocking. The large ship they escaped from was in four pieces there were destroyed Tignellian ships all over the area. Only two sith wrecks could be seen in the area. All twenty Tignellian ships did not survive.

A large sith cruiser was sighted leaving the area ten seconds before it jumped out. Small explosions started going off in the debris field, causing further damage to the hulks on the battlefield. Adm Karel's fleet did their best to search for survivors but none were found. Many flight recorders were recovered, and the jedi and the command team witnessed the destruction of the Tignellian strike force.

A mere six sith cruisers and the large cruiser that they saw leave, took out all twenty ships only losing two of their own. The battle lasted maybe thirty minutes but it was over in the first five. Fifteen of the ships suffered internal explosions damaging their engines and severely limiting their effectiveness. The undamaged ships did the best they could against the sith taking out one then another sith ship before they were destroyed. The remaining ships were at the sith's mercy and they didn't give any. One by one the ships were destroyed. The life boats that escaped the battle were collected up by the sith. That is what the techs reported from the data just before the last ship was destroyed.

Adm Karel and the rest of the team were saddened by the loss. Then the techs reported what they found on the sith ships. Not much was gleaned from the wreckage but they did find the name of their system, Kethnari, and even though they did not get the location the techs assured Adm Karel that they would have it with the evidence they had gathered.

Adm Karel dismissed the techs and the two younger jedi, so his command team could plan a course of action. Two hours later the fleet moved in the direction the sith cruiser took. Not that they expected to find the ship but they had nothing else to go on until the techs figured out were the sith were. They jumped to the outer edge of system after system with the intent to find any data that would lead them to the sith.

It was slow going. Each system they would drop out deploy fighters and scan the system for clues of habitation. Most were barren. A few had mining operations but they had no information. A couple had abandoned settlements that upon closer inspection yielded that they had been left a long time ago. Tom and Mirna practiced dog fighting any time they went out, and in the simulators.

The other pilots had laughed at him behind his back in the beginning, but as the weeks went by he improved so much that first the newest pilots challenged him in the simulators, then the middle ranked pilots and finally the squadron leaders. Mirna was still way better than he was but he ranked in the top twenty five percent. Both Mirna and Tom joined the other pilots in the day to day training, and in the patrols of each system they scouted.

Coming up empty in each system was starting to wear on the Admiral's nerves. Master Dawn suggested that he return to the jedi temple to run all the data the techs found through the library data base. He reluctantly agreed to hold position in the system they were in until Master Dawn returned. They had been checking system after system in an ever widening spiral, so even though they had been out for six weeks. It would only take five days to jump back to Tignel, and a week to get to Coruscant.

Master Dawn relayed their position to the second fleet that had arrived at Tignel. This fleet had a holocom buoy deployment team. Which was sent out immediately with a fleet supply tender to the task force's location. The surprise came on the fifth day when blue squadron discovered settlements on the second planet. Humans, Zabraks, and Twileks lived in a three section village around the crashed ship they came in.

The village had a little over 1500 residents and when Adm Karel offered to call for transportation back to known space they refused, but they accepted medical supplies and traded fresh local food for it. They told of the story of the crash and the hardships that they faced, but through determination and hard work they adapted to the land and thrived.

The ship that was in the center still provided power to the village, and after the techs gave it a full inspection they offered parts and some fuel to keep it running for generations to come. Seeing jedi for the first time many did not know how to react. Some reacted with awe, others with simple respect, and a few pushed aside the idea that the force was real. Those individuals jeered both Mirna and Tom.

Tom wanted to show them what a jedi could do but Mirna kept reminding him that was not the jedi way. Master Dawn surprised them both when he returned. After briefing the admiral on five systems he had found that matched the data they were looking for he visited the village.

"Look there is another one of those jedi walking around like they own the place." one woman jeered.

"Ya a bunch of pansies is what they are. Liars and charlatans they are. No good for nothing." a Zabrak male said. All four jedi stopped and looked at the two heckler's. Master Dawn just smiled then lifted both a foot off the ground. They both froze in fear. Master Dawn started to add rocks to circle their heads like planets. This drew a crowd as more and more rocks circled the two. The crowd went oh and ah. The two stopped being afraid and started to look embarrassed.

When fifty stones were circling their bodies Master Dawn lowered them to the ground and stopped each stone in place, then letting each stone fall to the ground. He then walked up to the two.

"I do not care if you do not believe but the others do, and out of respect of your neighbors you should of held your tongues. I do not like to show off it is not the jedi way." Master Dawn said quietly. "Come Tirog let this be a lesson for you that not everyone needs to believe in the Force but some must be shown, so that others can keep their eyes open."

"Master jedi I can do that." A small girl tugged on his sleeve.

"What can you do child?" Dawn asked bending down next to her.

"This." She stated as she opened her hand and four marbles raised in the air and circled each other. Mirna and Tom were surprised to find a Force sensitive here. Master Dawn just smiled.

"Who are your parents?" he asked. The marbles dropped to the ground as she got afraid.

"I am, jedi." the woman who jeered them said. This drew a gasp from the crowd. "I always thought my house was haunted. Just to find out it was her all along." she said this last part in a spiteful tone.

"You have a child that has a gift not a curse. She could join the jedi order." he said as he stood back up. "You just have to believe in her. I will send word to the temple and others will come. All you have to do is let her try."

"No, she is my child. She is all I have left since the red... my husband disappeared." she said.

"Red what?" Tom asked.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it." she said getting defensive.

"How long ago did your husband disappear?" Master Dawn asked.

"Five summers ago." A Twilek yelled from the crowd.

"Ma Oak stay out of this." she yelled back.

"If you encountered a Sithani it does concern us." Mirna said. Then she said a few words in the Sithani tongue. The woman's eyes got big and she almost collapsed if Ma Oak didn't catch as he got near.

"Five years ago a small ship landed. We thought we were found, so a group went out and greeted the red beings that exited the ship." Ma Oak explained. "They stayed for one week. We had difficulty communicating with them. They ignored mostly as they went through the town like they were searching for something. At the end of the week they left in the middle of the night taking Bria's husband and four others."

"That is why we greeted you with weapons when your ships landed. We will never let them near our people again." an old Zabrak expressed.

"Master Dawn they must of saw the Force potential in the five they took." Mirna speculated.

"The sith take, were as the jedi request. I will not push the issue, but I do ask that you reconsider went the other jedi come." Master Dawn said to her. Laughter was heard coming from the girl as Tirog was levitating her marbles and it seamed that she was hindering him in his attempt to get them to circle her head by making them circle his head. She was a little stronger in ability, and that is what made the two laugh.

"I haven't heard her laugh like that in a long time." Bria said. "I will think about it. Come Thea you must show me how you possessed the broom." Bria added a smile and Thea's eyes lit up.

"Okay mama." she agreed and grabbed her hand and dragged her away.

"Ma Oak is there anything else you could tell us about the sith that were here?" Master Dawn inquired.

"Ya I'll tell ya, she looks like one of them just paint her red." the Zabrak that had first ridiculed them responded.

"Mas'ari Rania? Or Apre'asi Rania did you hear her called that?" Mirna asked.

"Ya, I think so that was her. She followed a man in a mask around she called him um... um..." the Zabrak could not remember.

"Mas'ari Yerevan." Ma Oak finished for him.

"Ye'Revan it is more of a title Master of Revan or Master the Revan." Mirna informed. Tom was intrigued at the mention of Revan's name. The crowd had left after the mother and child had went home. The two Zabraks had nothing more to add after that so they bid them farewell. Master Dawn turned and headed back to one of the shuttles and the rest followed. On the shuttle Tom finally asked Mirna.

"If Rania was calling her master Revan or of Revan could it be that their planet is were Revan went to so long ago?" Tom theorized.

"It is possible you studied the records as much as I have. Revan disappeared after the jedi order was scattered, and was never seen again." Mirna replied. "Master Dawn did not the Exile go after him?"

"Hmm I think that is what it says, but then again it was a troubling time. Much was lost until the repository was found on Telos. It could very well be that is a descendant of the two." Master Dawn speculated.

"Master Dawn have you ever heard of the Mantle of the Force or the Heart of the Guardian?" Tom asked.

"Yes I do. I remember they were lost before the war with Exar Kun. One was in the Empresses' diadem the other was rumored to have helped form the jedi order." Dawn thoughtfully replied.

"From a game on Earth they are lightsaber crystals. The Mantle has a silver blue blade color and acts as a focusing crystal. The Heart is a yellow bronze color that could save the galaxy or allow the sith to achieve domination." Tom explained. "The game also says Revan found both."

"Another Earth fiction twined with jedi history. Interesting I have yet to look at the games you provided." Dawn commented. As they arrived at the Perseverance Adm Karel called them all to the bridge, so they all headed to the bridge. Upon arrival they noticed they were leaving the system.

"I have reviewed the data that you brought back with you Master Dawn and decided it is time to return to the mission at hand." Karel stated. "We will start with this system here it is the closest to our current position, and it matches the star classification."

"Very well, I bring you news that the sith have visited this system five local years ago." Master Dawn informed him.

"Is that so, very well, we might get lucky and find them at the first star system." Karel speculated. "I don't intend to engage the sith, but to verify their presence, get an assessment of their strength, and determine a coarse of action."

"Do you not want to increase our numbers before hand?" Tom asked.

"I believe we have sufficient numbers to match anything short of a main fleet. Five years is not a long time to build a naval fleet of large numbers. It is my estimate that they were stealing ships to flesh out their forces." Karel stated. "Like I said we will fight any contact until we can retreat or defeat them then retreat. You may have fought them , but until their full intentions are revealed. We might find a diplomatic solution."

"You are going off idea that they are not an enemy." Tom interjected.

"Oh they are an enemy for now, but they may not be wanting to conquer the galaxy." Adm Karel said in a dismissive tone.

"If they are true sith they will have that as their final goal." Master Dawn argued. It became pointless to continue the argument. Adm Karel's mind was set in the look and see mode. This didn't make any of the jedi comfortable, but wisdom comes with experience, and they believed that Adm Karel's opinion would change soon enough.

Before they moved out Adm Karel sent a message to the other fleet to join them at Ryroon system's outer edge. The jedi having left the bridge didn't know this. By combining the two fleets it would almost double their strength to seven dreadnoughts, ten Nebula As, and sixteen corvettes. Seven hours later they jumped to the first target system. They returned to normal space right inside the system's outer edge.

Fighter screens were deployed as the ships spread out to gather sensor data on the system. An hour later Mirna and Tom were ordered to check out an anomaly in an asteroid field.

"White one you are requested to sweep grid one one seven by four six five over." the flight officer called out.

"Control this is Eagle one changing vector to comply over." Mirna transmitted. She flipped her fighter to the side and Tom followed her lead.

"So we get to check out some more rocks." Tom stated.

"Are you that bored out here?" Mirna asked.

"No not really just tired of checking out rocks when the only planets in this system are barren rock." Tom said.

"Doesn't mean there is no one home." Mirna replied. They flew around a fairly large asteroid and into the target area. They spotted a facility on back side of the asteroid. "Control this is White one we have what looks like a fairly large mining facility. Looks like no one is home, over."

"Roger, White one scan and hold position. Tunis will be on site in five, over." control ordered. Both jedi matched position with the facility and started their sensor sweeps.

"Are you still bored?" Mirna asked.

"Nope this is interesting. I am getting faint power signatures all over the facility." Tom said.

"Me too. Looks like the place is hollow." Mirna added.

"I'm going in for a closer look." Tom said as he hit the thrusters.

"We should wait for the Tunis before going in closer." Mirna suggested. Just as Tom got closer to the facility various explosions rocked the asteroid. "Tom get out of there!" Mirna warned.

"Whoa, that place is coming apart." He said as he flipped over and hit the main thrusters. White one this is the Tunis, what is going on in there, over?" the communications officer asked.

"The facility is breaking apart multiple explosions all over the asteroid, over." Mirna explained. Just then multiple missile warnings popped up on their screens, as they were fired at from the facility.

"Okay not bored." Tom blurted out. Both fighters went into evasive action as missiles exploded around them. Mirna was the first to receive damage. She lost her droid to a near miss. Tom wasn't so lucky and lost one of his engines before ducking behind a small asteroid. What was worse is that the Tunis upon arrival was fired at by the four ships exiting the former facility. It happened so fast that the crew of the Tunis could not of known what happened before they exploded.

The ships were huge easily 750 meters, with a double arrowhead shape. How they got in the asteroid they would never know. When Tom saw the ships a chill ran down his spine. These were no ordinary sith ships they were a perfect match for the Leviathan. Fighters spilled out of the four ships by the dozens. The com boards light up all over the task force as they engaged the four ships and their fighters.

Tom did his best to gain distance from the battle. His ship was in no condition to fight. Mirna guarded his six. What was worse twelve of the sith cruisers jumped right on top of the second Republic task force battle line. Out of position and taken fulling by surprise, first one then another dreadnought went critical and exploded. The third dreadnought was caught in the middle, and severely damaged. They were effectively out of the fight.

The sith did not remain unscathed. The task forces fighters were far superior to their sith counterparts and were making quick work of them. The Perseverance, Adjudicator, Conviction, and Impervious caught one of the sith dreadnoughts in a deadly cross fire that gutted the ship in seconds. The sith had enough and the three dreadnoughts and nine remaining sith cruisers jumped to hyperspace abandoning their remaining fighters to their fate.

Mirna had taken out two fighters that got too close and Tom took out a third. Other than that all they could do was watch as the battle unfolded. It took three hours to mop up the remaining fighters. Only six pilots were captured. The rest went willingly to their deaths. In addition to losing three dreadnoughts five frigates and eight corvettes were lost or severely damaged. Of the 144 fighters in the task force only twenty four were lost against the estimated 320 sith fighters.

Tom and Mirna landed on an already over crowded flight deck of the Perseverance. Very few of the returning pilots were celebrating the victory, because it had come at such a high cost. Over ten thousand personnel lost their lives in the battle. It took twelve hours to figure out how the sith got the ships in the asteroid. The facility could actually open up the asteroid and allow ships to enter the hollow structure.

Mirna was there during all the interrogations, being the only one to speak the language. After interrogating five of the pilots had gotten them nowhere. Tom suggested Mirna to dress up as Rania again. Upon entering the cell of the last pilot, he cracked in seconds out of shear fear of her.

He then told us that the four ships were found in the system and it wasn't until recently that they managed to repair the hyperdrives and get the other systems of the derelict ships operational. They used the asteroid as a pressurized dry dock for the ships. Hearing that the Republic task force was headed in their direction, they rushed to get the ships crewed. If the task force had been a day later in arriving, the battle would never have taken place.

Not much more was gleaned from the pilots, but techs sliced into the sith cruiser that remained fairly intact and got the coordinates of their main system of Kethnari. They also found coordinates of eleven other outposts or settlements. Adm Karel was not happy to have underestimated the size of the sith threat, but he still held reservations about their intent.

The task force did their best to mop up the battlefield and mourn the dead, before jumping back to Ryroon. Upon arriving the space above the planet was full of ships from the Tignellian fleet and the Republic support fleet. Many civilian ships were also in the area. The Tycona Tay was also on the planet helping the residents deal with the large influx of visitors. A pocket of stable lethane was found near the village. When the visitors bringing in supplies found out, they brought the news back to Tignel.

Adm Karel upon hearing this ordered a company of marines to secure the town and drive off the prospectors. The people of Ryroon didn't need to be over run with every scavenger within twenty sectors. He had the fleet set up a defensive grid and start turning away all but authorized vessels. This effectively stopped Adm Karel's plan to go back out after repairs were complete.

Sending word to Coruscant the navel command ordered Adm Karel to hold his fleet there until the main Republic fleet arrived. This surprised him. The main fleet contained over one hundred ships led by the Katana II a Victory class dreadnought boasting twice the fire power of a Republic Dreadnought and 36 of the newer Z65X fighters that would replace the aging Z95 headhunters.

Tom upon reading the fleet composition chuckled and told the Admiral that Katana II was a star destroyer and the Z65xs were X-wings. He also told a few pilots that when an advanced Squadron of Z65s landed on the Perseverance. The name spread quickly as the crew remembered the name from seeing the movies almost a year ago.

What first arrived in the system was not the Katana II it was not even a regular dreadnought. At first Tom thought it was a Imperial star destroyer do to the shape and size on the sensor display, it displayed Republic codes, so he wasn't worried about an attack. He aligned his fighter with the intercept course that H1 provided and moved out. Mirna followed behind him not curious enough to ask why he changed course.

She was just as curious as he was at the appearance of the new ship. As they finally got within range of visual sensors it finally became clear. It had a distinctive arrowhead shape but was covered in rounded bulges and a very streamlined look. A Mon Calmaari star cruiser 1800 meters long and 900 meters wide. They were soon met and challenged by the ships fighter escort. There were small ships just like their jedi fighters arrow shape but more rounded, supporting two large engines like an A-wing.

We traded greetings and were allowed a closer look at the cruiser. We were also joined by two more craft. They reminded Tom of the B-wing but instead of one T wing it had two shorter T wings two quad engine pods with the rotating cockpit in the middle. Tom gave it a nickname of Double T, because he always thought the B-wing should have been a T-wing. The irony of how much he knew that got show in the real universe.

The Katana II and three more Victory cruisers jumped in system next. Eight Dreadnoughts follow right behind followed by sixteen Cassian heavy frigates 450 meter ships that Tom had not seen yet. Thirty two Nebula A's and a mixed group of forty Corellian corvettes and gunships. Over sixty support vessels followed the fleet from hospital and tanker ships to small scout ships.

The Republic was taking no chances with the sith threat. Landing on the Perseverance, Mirna and Tom were met by Master Dawn as he was just about to board a shuttle bound for the Mon Calmaari Republic cruiser Galaxis.

"Ah good you made it. The council request our presence on the Galaxis." Master Dawn said as he went past. Mirna and Tom followed him and his padawan onto the shuttle.

"How come?" Tom asked. "We didn't know the Galaxis was part of the fleet let alone that it existed."

"I am in the dark as much as you are." Dawn answered.


	2. Author's notes

Federation is going to remain incomplete for now not sure if I will ever continue it, but I am slowly posting The mixed up Universe which is another story along the same lines but a very different out come. The Dark fleet is something I am working on at the moment and I am not sure how it is going to turn out. Love Fate Cyborgs is a complete story sorry I didn't break it down into manageable chunks I might do that in the future just to make it a bit more easier to read. I hope you enjoy my stories so far and in the future.


	3. History of the United Alliance

In 953 After the Battle of Rusaan, or 2001AD the Sol system was discovered by the Republic. Located somewhere between Bakura, Endor, and Koda station. Terra or Earth as most called the third planet from the sun was shocked. That not only were they not alone but they were descendants of a sleeper ship from Coruscant. Ironically both languages English and Basic were very similar, but the written languages were totally different.

After helping the Republic Dreadnought Perseverance repair their badly damaged ship, war broke out a year after they left, between the Army of God and the rest of the world. In the ten years of fighting the world lost over one billion people and ruined the global economy.

In 2008 The United States finally ended World War Three when they merged with Canada and Central America, and they dumped all former treaties with other countries and made a new pact with South America. South America under the urging of the US, they merged to form the Confederate States of America, CS for short.

In Europe forty countries joined to form European Union. Russia and most of the countries between Turkey to India in the north reformed and became The Slavicstan Union. The Peoples Republic of China saw the most conflict during this period. Losing Mongolia to the SU collapsed the country. Japan and Taiwan along with the newly join Korea took over and restored peace to China by forming The Greater Asian Conglomerate.

Australia tired of getting hit by China and India took over all the island nations below the Philippines most of the Southwest Asian countries south of Bangkok became the Greater Australian Islands. India did not survive being attacked by China, Australia and the OPEC countries it collapsed. Arab moderates finally wrested power from the Muslim extremists and one by one the countries of the area south of Turkey from the Mediterranean to Afghanistan became known as New Persia.

In 2011 Africa was the last to unionize. Always a hot bed of war, they finally decided to stop fighting themselves and create a refuge for anyone. This brought people from all over the world. The Corporations set up shop creating jobs to support the rest of the worlds war efforts plus South Africa built the first Republic level spaceport. This helped them not only to import galactic products but it allowed them to spread out through the Sol System.

The Army of God was defeated by the US and Se'daii forces near the end of 2011. Master Adept Thomas Hawke returned to Earth after traveling the Republic for eight years. In that time he became a jedi and a sith. By 2008 he rejected both ways of the Force and created his own order. He renamed the sith and the jedi that joined him the Se'daii, and formed the Unified Order of the Force. He then gathered up his forces and returned to the Sol system in 2009.

He brought with him 1000 Force Adepts and a fleet of over two hundred ships and fifty thousand warriors. Joining with the US he was key in stopping hostilities in the Americas. He reordered the Catholics Jewish and Muslims into one religion. By doing this and releasing all the secrets of the Vatican, he woke up the various followers who then left their religious armies. No army could stand up to his Se'daii Adepts or his Mandalorian styled forces.

From 2011 to 2025 over one billion people moved off Earth to populate the rest of the system. Mars was turned into a global city and evidence of the first settlers was found on Mars. The asteroid belt was turned into a vast mining colony and shipyard. With the added knowledge brought back by the Se'daii, the Sol system thrived under the guidance of the Se'daii.

In 2025 a habitat outpost was established in the Alpha Centauri system. The next five years saw the establishment of over fifty habitat outposts in the closest systems to Sol. Self sufficiency was key in putting habitats in every system. Unlike the Republic that only colonized habitable systems. The United Federation saw value in all systems that had planetary rocks in orbit, not just terrestrial planets.

By 2030 another billion people moved to these outposts. The only hyperspace route into federation space was from Koda station, so at the end of 2030 fearing a return of the sith the Republic Senate, against the advice of the Jedi Council, ordered a blockade of the Solar Trade Route, an extension of the Koda Spur. This effectively cut off trade with the Republic.

Master Hawke and his wife, Master Mirna took the 8th Earth Defense Fleet out to Koda station to find out why even republic vessels were not being allowed past the Koda space station system. The 8th EDF was pulled out of hyperspace one parsec from the Koda System. As the sensors came on line, the fifty ship fleet was faced with over one hundred Republic dreadnoughts.

Not wanting to provoke a war with the Republic, he ordered the fleet to hold their position. After a brief communication with none other than Admiral Karel, who he worked for during the Tignellian Sith conflict, he and his wife agreed to a private meeting with Adm Karel and a Senate representative. The meeting turned out to be a waste of time. After three days of negotiating not even Republic citizens were allowed to return home.

The 8th EDF moved back along the Solar Trade Route to the nearest system, and over the next five years turned it into a fortified system. By 2035 a difficult route to the Endor system was found and those Republic citizens that were forced to stay were given the opportunity to return to the Republic. All the humans and the genetically matched near-humans refused. They had created new lives for themselves and they were in high demand.

The beings that had very few of their fellow species in federation space left. Keeping the route secret was a priority for the Federation. All of the beings that left federation became part of an information and technology underground, and by 2040 the United Federation was on par with Republic technology.

Also by 2040 the United Federation had eleven system colonies and over 100 system habitation outposts. They were allied with the Austan, Calzii, Gawarr, Surs'muix, and the Zerian races. The peaceful alliance prospered and by 2045 The United Alliance was formed. Combining the twelve Earth systems with the ninety systems of the other races. It also gained the federation a link to the Bakura System ending the blockage at Koda station.

Even though limited trade with the Republic was reestablished, political ties remained severed. Being cut off from the Republic had created an independent attitude, and any chance of an alliance with the Republic ended back in 2030.

In 2074 or 1026 ABR, The Yuuzhan Vong attacked the Republic. Seeing this as a way to restore diplomatic ties with the Republic. Adept Sebastian Hawke and Adept Sara Hawke along with Se'daii fleet of the original 200 ships. Offered their assistance in the invasion. They played a critical role in stopping the Vong advance in the slice, and in the Core worlds. After Master Tirog found Zonama Sekot the invasion was stopped.

In 2113 Grand Master Hawke and Grand Master Mirna Roan Hawke passed and became one with the force. They left behind eight children twenty two grandchildren and fifty six great grandchildren. At least one of his descendants is on the Se'daii High Council each generation, even though only two or three of each generation make it to the Master level. Most joined the Mandalorian Earth Clan or served as diplomats in the UA.

The Se'daii Order had grown from 1000 adepts to over 10000 strong. The original 50000 Mandelorian based Military Clan grew to over 25 million and most serve in the UA navy. The United Alliance grew from 102 system worlds to over 250 systems, 600 habitat outposts, and forty three races.

Using a true galactic core coordinate system the UA protected all of its hyperspace routes. This created major trade hubs at Bakura, Koda station, Lipsec, and Endor. This benefited the UA shipping guilds, and would have prevented the Yuuzhan Vong from even entering the UA if they got close.

Now after 120 years the Republic finally collapsed and broke apart into separate political regions containing 60 to 1000 systems per region. The UA grew to over 1200 systems and is now the largest political entity in the universe. The Republic navy and the Jedi Order are the only remnant of the Galactic Republic.

The economic structure of the galaxy did not collapse, but after a short depression it actually thrived. Coruscant is still the political center of the galaxy but instead of governing the galaxy its only role is to maintain the Galactic Navy and the Jedi Order. Hutt space also collapsed as all their slave worlds revolted and tried to exterminate the Hutts.

A shift in the Galaxy was felt by all Jedi and Se'daii in 2186AD or 1138 ABR a year later a new hyperspace route starting from Bakura to Zonama Sekot to Csilla to Ilum and ending at Ansion was formed. The galactic veil had dropped, and a new era of colonization was born.


	4. Notes

**I am not much for one to add author's notes it seems to distract from the story. Though I do wonder how my writing is compared to others. I have a few reviews and over 3500 visits so I was thinking I would get a lot more then I have gotten. I see this sight loves reviews, but I am not feeling it. LOL So I ask if you like my stories let me know. I write from the hip and so not much editing goes into them, but I try to make them flow and hope I don't ramble too much. I also don't like a chopped story I want to feel I am there in the story so my POV is mostly from one character. I haven't the knack to run multiple POV lines. So this will be my only time I ask for a bit of critic the good and bad. Enough said.**


End file.
